Arabian Moons
by Lynnore
Summary: The story takes place during the time line of the original animated movie Aladdin. Everything is the same up until the point where Jafar discovers Prince Ali has the lamp. The part of the Genie is replaced out of respect to Mr. Robin Williams, as my writing will never match his wit. I don't want to spoil much but this gets very dark and graphic. ADULTS ONLY
1. I

**I**

Jafar was wallowing in his cell, he had convinced himself that his stupid bird had squaked his beak and gotten caught. After venting his frustrations with some yelling at the walls, he resolved himself to scheme his way out of this jail. His best hope was that the captain of the guards still held loyalty for Jafar. He suddenly heard a loud clank above him and looked to see Iago struggling to pull the lamp between the bars of the cell window. He could hardly believe his eyes as the bird flapped down and promptly dropped the lamp into Jafar's eager hands. He could hear the distant voices of the people of Agrabah, gathered together at the front of the palace. As the crowd continued cheering at the news of Princess Jasmine's chosen suitor, Jafar placed his hand to the side of the lamp, and with a victoriously wicked grin began to rub it.

Blue smoke erupted from the lamp and the djinn appeared before Jafar.

"I see a new master, I shall grant thee three wishes. What is thy bidding?" The djinn spoke with fervent intensity, his voice seemed to rattle Jafar and Iago's eyes.

Jafar took a deep breath, thinking briefly of everything he'd gone through to come to this moment. "I wish to rule on high, as sultan of this land."

"Thy wish is granted, master." And with those words, the skies above the city of Agrabah grew angry with black clouds, day seemed to turn into night as the sun was blotted out. A great earthquake began shaking the ground beneath the feet of the people. Terror filled the air and screams from the crowd emanated. Above the crowd on the terrace the former sultan, princess Jasmine, and Aladdin in his princely disguise stood with fear visibly showing on their faces, watching the unholy skies in disbelief while trying to maintain their balance with the shaking ground beneath them. A few buildings around the city could be seen collapsing.

The earth adjacent to the palace jutted in altitude, as if it were attempting to strike at the heavens. It formed into a mountain and a staircase made of onyx appeared leading to the summit, which flattened into a plateau.

Behind the palace, A massive figure appeared like it was rising from a hole. It was the djinn, now appearing in a similar color as the night sky, with black smoke swirling around him. His head was high enough to brush the cloud cover that had formed at the start of this event.

The djinn placed his hands firmly on either side of the palace, digging into the ground. He lifted the palace into the air and continued raising it high above the city towards the mountain. Some large chunks of earth fell from the palace into the crowd below crushing them. More screams and cries were heard. It seemed the whole city was screaming. Those noises coupled with the sounds of the earthquake and the thunder coming from the clouds in a cacophony brought the three on the royal terrace to tears. The former sultan clutched his chest as he bent to his knees, he couldn't bring his head up to watch any longer.

The palace darkened as the djinn placed it at the mountain summit, nestling it securely on the plateau. This now utterly black palace looked down on the city and the earthquake waned into tremors. The monstrous djinn faded into black smoke and dissipated.

The clothing from the former sultan disappeared, leaving him entirely nude in front of the people of Agrabah. He tried in vain to cover his shame and the crowd gasped as the new sultan stepped onto the royal terrace, garbed in the attire of the sultan. Jafar smiled proudly as he strode confidently toward the edge of the terrace.

"Jafar! You vile betrayer!" The former sultan hurled at him as he walked past. Jafar stopped in place and turned to him.

Iago chimed in, "That's sultan vile betrayer now!" and flew into the side of his face in a denouncing slap. Jafar smirked at the sight.

"You would do well to know your place old man, if you wish to keep what's left of your life." Jafar added, then turned back towards the people below him, continuing to the edge of the terrace. The former sultan, completely defeated, began to cry aloud and bowed down to Jafar. Princess Jasmine witnessed this and felt disgusted, she turned to her Prince Ababwa for answers.

Aladdin was out of options, his only thought was to attack Jafar straight on, perhaps he could push him off the terrace into the crowd. He started marching towards the new sultan, not realizing Jafar was watching his every move. "Guards! Seize him!" Jafar commanded as he pointed at Prince Ababwa. Without hesitation the two guards stationed at the terrace entrance moved forward and grabbed him by the arms. Aladdin's strength could not match the two guards and he was held in place, struggle as he might. "Excellent work! Hold him there, I want him here to witness this." Aladdin couldn't do anything but look on with a grimace as Jafar prepared to address his new subjects. The crowd meanwhile continued to scream and cry at the horrors beheld to them. Some tried in vain to rescue loved ones that were killed in the debris, others were heard booing as they saw the well known vizier taking power.

"People, people… Please, calm yourselves. I will have order in my kingdom." Jafar bellowed in an attempt at quieting the crowd. This didn't work, they were especially outraged by the last comment. People began shouting and cursing at Jafar. They absolutely refused him as rightful ruler. Some even tried hurling stones at him, shouting that he killed people they loved. Aladdin saw this and a spark of hope appeared on his face.

"That's right Jafar, you aren't of the royal bloodline. You can wish yourself into the position, but the people will revolt and overthrow you. Are you going to spend another wish to force people to accept you? Would that even work?" Aladdin proclaimed this loudly so the whole crowd could hear him.

"I AM sultan. The royal bloodline doesn't exist anymore. There is a new order, my order! You WILL bow before ME!" Jafar was shaking with anger, he screamed the words to be certain that every person present heard every word.

"We will never bow to you!" Princess Jasmine shouted back, she stepped forward to ensure the whole crowd could see her. The crowd erupted in cheers after hearing her voice. At that moment, a head sized stone was hurled onto the terrace, Jafar saw it and ducked out of its way. Iago on the other hand had not noticed it, and was in its path as he perched on Jafar's shoulder. When Jafar ducked, Iago instinctively flew in place to keep his position. The stone smashed hard into Iago, his body clung to it as it fell to the ground and Iago was flattened beneath it. He let out a final painful squawk, Jafar looked to it and a glimpse of grief shown on his face but faded just as quickly. Boiling mad, Jafar brought forth the magic lamp in plain sight and rubbed it violently. The djinn appeared once again and before he could say anything Jafar shouted to everyone.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you shall cower before a sorcerer!" He turned to the djinn, "My next wish is to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

The djinn pointed his finger at the center of Jafar's forehead. "Thy wish is granted, master." Jafar's sultan garb turned black, his serpent staff returned and the serrated grin on his face reappeared. The crowd fell silent at this spectacle.

"Now then," Jafar struck the butt of his staff to the terrace floor and a resounding crack emanated, instantly everyone in the crowd dropped forcibly to their knees and bowed their heads. "That's much better. So you see Abooboo, these ARE my subjects."

"How can you do this to people, they've done nothing to you!" Princess Jasmine plead to Jafar. Jafar turned and walked over to her.

"Ah, my princess, you are so quick to judge. You know nothing of my past." Now within arm's length, he began to reach out his hand towards her.

Suddenly Jasmine's tiger, Rajah pounced and bit Jafar's arm. Jafar screamed in pain. "Contemptible beast!" he jabbed his staff at Rajah and an electric zap sent the tiger flying into a far wall. Rajah collapsed where he fell. Jasmine cried out for him as Jafar waved his staff across his bitten arm, healing it instantly. He opened and closed his hand a few times to make sure he healed it properly, when he turned to see Ababwa lunging at him atop his magic carpet. The two guards who held him were lying on the floor, having been knocked off their feet by the flying carpet. Jafar quickly pointed his staff and sent a zap into the carpet. It hurled Ababwa who fell to the floor tumbling. The carpet then froze in place and started to unravel.

The former sultan, regaining his composure stood up to face Jafar. He pointed, "How dare you practice dark magic here, Jafar, you know it is forbidden in this kingdom!"

"Yes, I do know that it is forbidden-was forbidden under your rule. In fact..." He grabbed Princess Jasmine violently by the arm and dragged her toward her father, "Why don't you explain to the princess how that law came to be. Tell the princess about her mother!"

"Father? What is he talking about?" Jasmine fearfully inquired.

"No please! I beg of you, don't do this." The former sultan pleaded to Jafar. "You can't-"

"Tell her!" Jafar pointed his staff at the naked old man.

"You don't understand, she was calling evil spirits!" He looked down to his feet. "What was I to do? You were just a baby, I didn't know what she was capable of." The former sultan looked up to Jasmine with a forlorn face.

"What do you mean father? What happened to mother?" Jasmine's eyes welled up with tears. Jafar interrupted.

"She was my teacher, Princess. A powerful witch, and your father forcibly took her as his wife. Isn't that right old man?" Jafar accosted him.

"It- It's true. She denied me as a suitor so I blackmailed her father to force his hand. When I realized her evil nature I exposed her deeds to the people of Agrabah, they saw her as a blasphemer of Allah." The former sultan was attempting to explain his reasoning to his daughter.

Jafar spoke again, "She had a pure heart, not once did she ever use her power for personal gain or to attack anyone else. Sometimes her practice got a little dangerous but she always remained in control. It was one of these sessions where your father discovered her practice. He was terrified and furious." Jafar turned slowly to face the former sultan, "And what did you do at that point?"

The former sultan paused for a few moments then began sobbing, "I- I had her seized and… sentenced, to beheading." The old man bawled out, "I'm so sorry princess!" He dropped to his knees as he cried. Princess Jasmine cried as well, her feelings in a flurry. She felt afraid, sad, furious, and betrayed. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes in tears as she turned away from her naked father.

"How convenient for you to become the sole ruler of this kingdom. I'll make an example out of you old man!" Jafar jammed his staff into the floor and it stood in place. The crowd no longer under the spell to bow down, turned their heads up in silence to watch. Jafar stretched both his hands out in front of him toward the former sultan. He lifted the naked man into the air telekinetically, and moved him slowly away from the terrace, so that he was in the air high above the crowd. The former sultan was flailing wildly and screaming in high pitched tones, he could feel his heart hurting in his chest from his terror. He thought at that moment he might die of a heart attack. Jasmine, still crying and confused, looked towards her Prince Ababwa who was still knocked unconscious from being thrown from the carpet. She watched in horror the spectacle before her, and the crowd below was gasping.

"Let it be known that those who do not submit before me shall be culled. I want you all to witness the beginning of a new era for Agrabah. Together we will flourish under my rule, we will conquer our enemies, and any who oppose our great kingdom will be devoured by it! Hail your new ruler!"

The crowd cried out, "HAIL JAFAR!"

And as the crowd chanted, Jafar brought his arms out widely, forcing the former sultan's four limbs to be fully outstretched. He then brought his hands together in an echoing clap. The former sultan suddenly exploded, blood and viscera rained down upon the crowd, bathing them in a twisted baptism. The screaming in terror returned, and this brought a smile to Jafar's face. Princess Jasmine bent over and vomited, tears streaming down her face in fear. Her whole body trembled.

The noise of the explosion and screams from the crowd jolted Aladdin awake, as he regained conscious it occurred to him that his nightmare was actually happening. He looked around to see a pile of yarn not far from him, further he saw the princess bent over, crying and vomiting. He saw Rajah's body against the wall, lifeless. He didn't see the former sultan anywhere, only Jafar looking down over the crowd, laughing. He peered over the edge to see them covered in blood and couldn't bring himself to believe what his mind was piecing together. He darted over to the princess and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Oh Prince Ali, why is this happening?" Aladdin felt his heart sink at that moment. Jafar turned to face them.

"So Abooboo, you've decided to join us again. How was your nap?" he jeered. That name, Aladdin thought. That's right.

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled at the top of his lungs, Jasmine flinched from the noise. Just then, the huge terrace doors burst open and Ababwa's elephant came trundling through. The elephant charged Jafar who only yawned and pointed his finger at the large animal. Abu's massive body shriveled back into his monkey form and promptly collapsed, his heart frozen permanently.

"Princess Jasmine." Jafar called her name to gain her full attention. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, finding out that your father lied to you, and was responsible for the death of your mother." He put on a facade, a face of sorrow. "But at least you still have the strong and great Prince Ali Ababwa to lean on. At least he wouldn't betray you, right Abooboo?" As he spoke these words the clothing on Prince Ali began to change, suddenly he was back to wearing the ragged clothing of Aladdin, the street rat.

"Ali?" Jasmine squeaked out with tear filled eyes.

"I'm afraid not my dear. You see, the great Prince Ali was all the time merely Aladdin, masquerading as royalty to deceive you into marrying him. Yet another liar in your life." Jafar was smiling as he mocked.

"Princess, I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm just-" Aladdin could no longer speak.

"Ah ah boy, commoners shouldn't address royalty so casually. Besides, this is no tribunal. This is judgement, come here and stand before the people of Agrabah!" Aladdin was magically pulled forward and held in place at the edge of the terrace so the crowd could see him. They started shouting at Aladdin, some were saying he was a thief, others were angry that he pretended to be royalty to deceive the princess.

"Silence, silence my good people!" Jafar addressed the crowd. "You are right to be outraged. This boy was caught trying to deflower the princess. He even had your former sultan fooled, but not I. I knew straight away what he intended, but they didn't believe me." The crowd booed as they heard Jafar was not believed. "The boy is beyond guilty. We caught him trying to kidnap the princess and locked him in the dungeon. He was sentenced to death but managed to escape the dungeon before his execution. Now he's caught yet again, this time inside the palace walls!" The crowd roared with fury. "What should we do with him my people?"

All at once the crowd chanted repeatedly, "Execute! Execute! Execute!"

"Very well, you heard the people, Aladdin. I hereby sentence you to be executed immediately. Guards!" Jafar judiciously brought forth the palace guards, knowing how much they've wanted to redeem themselves after allowing him to escape their jail. The two guards grabbed Aladdin again and the captain stepped forward, drawing his scimitar as the guards forced Aladdin to bow his head to the floor. "Captain, I give this criminal to you as a gift. Please know I don't hold the guards responsible for his escape, and I thank you for your great effort in protecting the Palace and the Princess."

"Thank you my sultan, we swear allegiance to you." The captain proclaimed. The princess was curled into a ball, desolate and abandoned. She couldn't do anything but lay there and cry as the man she thought she loved was to be executed. The captain bent down next to Aladdin and muttered a curse only Aladdin could hear. He then stood his full height, brought his scimitar up above his head and held it in pause. The crowd fell silent in anticipation. He brought down his blade with one swift movement, slicing through Aladdins neck as if it wasn't even there. Blood spurted from his neck and the head rolled off the side of the terrace and into the crowd. They cheered as someone caught it and raised it up above and chanted "Long live the Princess! Long live Jasmine! Long live Jafar!"

Jasmine passed out where she laid, the voices chanting her name fading away.


	2. II

**II**

Princess Jasmine awoke several hours later in her bed. She'd been brought to her room in the palace by the guards. It was mostly dark save for a few sconces on the walls casting a dim glow. The new location atop the mountain had made the palace much cooler, Jasmine could see her breath and pulled her blankets more tightly around her. She was in disbelief of the events which took place and convinced herself it was all a terrible, terrible dream. It was so vivid though. How much of it was a dream? She shivered thinking about Jafar, the despicable man that tried to force her to marry him. She was relieved that he was now wanted by the guards.

When had she fallen asleep? It was clearly night time but if she had been dreaming that whole scenario, had she also dreamt Jafar being arrested? That must be it. She was sure of it, it was absurd to think her father would be controlled by magic like he was, and the spell being broken simply by breaking Jafar's staff. It was nonsense. Jasmine was now certain that she had awoken in the middle of the night after she had… travelled around the world with Prince Ali on a magic carpet? Her head was spinning. She couldn't tell real from unreal, was she even awake now?

Jasmine leapt out of her bed and ran over to the doorway to her balcony. It's so cold out, she thought. She ran out onto the balcony and stopped immediately in place. She felt a pain in her stomach. She didn't see the city in the horizon, her normal view from the balcony was different. The horizon stretched for miles.

"No, no, no. This can't be real, it can't be." Jasmine began to cry again as she slowly crept towards the balcony railing. She looked down to see the city of Agrabah thousands of feet below her. She began to shiver and she could feel her tears starting to freeze on her face. She didn't care, she couldn't face reality. Jasmine dropped to her knees and sobbed, the feelings rushing over her again and again as her memories shifted through her conscious. A few minutes had passed when she heard a voice behind her.

"Princess you shouldn't be out here, it's way too cold. You'll get sick!" A female voice spoke, it was her handmaiden. Jasmine was led by her back into her room and she was wrapped with thick fabrics. The handmaiden started a fire in the fireplace, a new addition to Jasmine's room. "Warm yourself now child, I will send for food."

The princess was left alone again as she sat on the floor near the fireplace, staring into the fire. It had actually happened. Jafar had seized power through a magical lamp, killed her father and Aladdin, and kept her alive in the palace now on top of a newly formed mountain. Why hadn't he simply killed her as well. She felt disgusted while trying to reason. All she could do was pray, she prayed to Allah that she would be redeemed, that justice would be done. She thought about it and it seemed vain to her, that Allah would help her while also letting it come to pass.

Princess Jasmine always believed that works of God were done through acts of man, that man would act and God would provide the reinforcement for man to succeed. She needed to act. How could she best Jafar? She couldn't even fathom how powerful he had become, and he still had that blasted djinn helping him. The lamp!

That was the key to all of this, if she could get her hands on the lamp she could make this all go away, reverse everything that had happened! She needed to concoct a plan to relieve the sorcerer of his most prized possession. No doubt it would never leave his side. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought she would need to get close to him. She pressed past it in her mind. It would be alright, she told herself, as long as she stayed alive she could go through with anything since she could reverse it all with the djinn. She knew what she had to do now.

Jasmine stood up, took a deep breath, and moved toward the doorway leading to the main palace foyer. She asked a guard the location of Jafar then headed to the throne room. She was unprepared for the sight.

Jafar had started his own form of celebration. Nearly all of the maid servants of the palace were here, fully nude and in chains around the throne. Some were passed out on the floor, others were curled up trying to cover themselves while crying. A few were sitting on the steps in front of the throne, looking extremely inebriated. And Jafar was splayed across the throne, also naked save for his black sultan hat with a chalice of wine in one hand and a hookah hose in the other. He noticed Jasmine in the entryway of the throne room but made no move to greet her.

"Princess, have you come to join in tonight's… festivities?" Jasmine heard the slurred words come from Jafar. She was suddenly having second thoughts about her plan. She glanced around at the women chained to the throne with a worried look on her face. Jasmine retched when she noticed Jafar's penis becoming erect as he glared at her. "No? Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it my dear. One such as you should never be treated in such a way. You're here for a different reason."

Jasmine gasped, did he know?

"Yes, I do know. You want the lamp. Were you going to seduce me and snatch it from me as I let my guard down?" He was reading Jasmine's mind. She grossly underestimated his power. "I admit it is a good plan, it would have worked in a heartbeat had I not made that second wish. With every passing minute I am realizing more and more power that has been granted to me.

"I have another plan, Princess." Jafar paused a moment and took a deep puff of the hookah and sipped more wine. As his next words were spoken, smoke poured out from his mouth and nose. "Become my wife, rule Agrabah with me and I shall grant you the same powers your mother held. Perhaps in time we may even resurrect her. With you as my queen, we'd rule for centuries, become an empire!"

"NEVER! You're disgusting, I want nothing to do with you!" Jasmine screamed angrily. She reacted, she didn't need to give Jafar's revolting vision a single thought. Thoughts of his horrors rushed through her head once again. The scene of her father exploding repeated over and over in her mind. Jafar was irritated at her outburst, and a little hurt. He was truly in love with her, but she needed to know her place. He wouldn't harm her but he wouldn't allow any words of condemnation towards him or his rule. Jafar stood up from the throne and threw the chalice across the room.

"I won't tolerate such behavior in MY throne room, princess. You're emotional, you need some time to think of your place here in my kingdom. Why don't you take a few days to mull my proposal over in your head. Get some clarity, then give me your answer."

"I don't need to. If a thousand years passed and you were the last thing alive I would still reject you!" Jasmine retorted.

"I'm afraid I must insist. Guards!" Jafar shouted. Two large guards entered the throne room behind Jasmine. "The princess has decided to question my rule. Take her away, and lock her in the dungeon." Even the guards were surprised by this order, but they wouldn't dare disobey. Jafar had already slaughtered several rebellious guards that disagreed with him. They promptly grabbed the princess by the arms and when Jafar pointed at her, chains appeared on her wrists and ankles. "You will keep her in the dungeon until she tells you she is ready to accept my proposal."

Weeks passed with Princess Jasmine locked in the dungeon. She was still well fed from the royal cooks, but was not allowed to ever leave her cell. She was the only prisoner here, Jafar had the others executed immediately and did not take prisoners no matter what the crime. Jasmine overheard guards discussing phenomena in Agrabah. Arrests were no longer made, as the royal guards were ordered to kill any law breaker. Even minor offences were met with swift death. The people were quickly quelled and lived in constant fear. Sometimes Jafar would stroll through the town randomly killing people on a whim, snickering to himself at the various ways their bodies would flail about in death.

The dungeon was no place for a princess. Being the only resident somehow made it so much more terrifying, as any small noise echoed through the walls. Sometimes late at night Jasmine would be awakened by whispering, shuffling, or other noises one might hear in a place inhabited. The first few nights she clutched herself in the corner of her cell tremoring in terror. Every couple days the guard captain would step in front of her cell to inquire about her decision. The captain had protected Jasmine since she was a baby, and it pained him deeply to see her in this condition. He pleaded with her to accept the offer if only to get out of this ghastly place. Every time Jasmine refused.

Some nights when Jasmine was being especially tormented by some unseen phantoms of the dungeon, she would bow her head in prayer to Allah, to help her keep strength and receive an answer to her dilemma. The only answer to her prayers was laughter, Jasmine was unable to discern where the laughter was coming from but if it were coincidence that she was hearing some laughing guards, they had impeccable timing.

As the days continued to pass by Jasmine's sense of fear dulled, she gained a bit of resolve slowly and exercised as much as she could within the confines of the cell. She was appreciative that the guards removed her chains after she was placed in the cell. At the very least, she thought, she would keep up her physical strength. There had to be an answer for her. She would meditate in prayer every night, asking Allah and the universe for any wisdom to solve this problem. Some brilliant strategy that would yield her a win over a being that seemed to be all powerful. She kept thinking of the lamp as she sent her thoughts.

Princess Jasmine lost track of the days, lost track of how many times she had refused the captain's pleas. What little wisdom she had gained started to tell her the only way might be to simply comply with Jafar for the time being, and find a way to best him after becoming his… she couldn't even bring herself to think it consciously. Her very being refused. There was no way she could go through with it. To swear under all she believed to commit to this man-no, this monster that had taken the kingdom. Maybe it was true that she had been betrayed by her father and it was wrong of him to kill her mother, but that was incomparable to Jafar's deeds. Still, it was the only way, everything she believed would be thrown away in one decision. Her innocence would be lost, her life, gone.


	3. III

**III**

"I'll do it." Jasmine said quietly when the captain next visited her. His eyes went wide in astonishment, they then softened into worry.

"I understand this is difficult. I can't say anything else as the walls may have ears." He replied, signaling to her that he was on her side but couldn't outright say it.

"You don't need to say anything, Razoul. Thank you." Jasmine replied as the captain unlocked her cell. He smiled as she stepped out of her cell, she had not called him by his first name since she was a toddler. She followed him obediently up the stairs of the dungeon and across the palace courtyard. The daylight felt nice on Jasmine's skin, though she had to squint in order to see as she followed. They entered the throne room and Jasmine noticed the decorations more vividly now. The throne looked like a giant coiled cobra, with the back of the chair coming up like the cobra's head, at the top the cobra's mouth was open revealing its fangs. There were still many naked women chained to the throne, but Jasmine didn't recognize any of them. Jafar was sitting there on the throne, fully clothed and stroking his beard as he watched the captain lead Jasmine.

"Well well, long time no see princess. How have you been?" Even now he was still mocking her. "I would have you know that I am delightfully ecstatic that you have come to your senses. I want to make this entirely official. A delicate flower as yourself needs to be handled with care." He was smiling happily as he rose up from his throne and stepped towards Jasmine. When Jafar reached her, he stretched out his hand to hers and took hold of it, bowed his head and kissed the back of her hand. Jasmine tried to keep all thoughts out of her head.

Jafar released her hand then raised his head and their eyes met, this was as close as they had been in a very long time. "Princess Jasmine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my queen, in holy matrimony under Allah?"

Jasmine took a very deep breath and lowered her eyes to the floor. "Yes."

"Excellent, we will begin preparations for the wedding immediately. I'll send the orders for every person in Agrabah to be present to witness our union. You may retire to your own bedroom now, my fiancee. I will send your handmaiden to discuss your wedding gown and anything else you want. My Jasmine, if you want your wedding on the shores of an ocean, I will create one. If you want the stars to align, they shall." Jafar was intoxicated with excitement.

"Thank you Jafar, I will take my leave now." Jasmine retreated to her room.

Her sky blue pants and top had become tattered from the dungeon. She drew a hot bath and cleaned the filth of the dungeon from her body then replaced her attire. Shortly after her handmaiden entered the chambers and started discussing the news with Jasmine, feigning excitement as she asked Jasmine about how her wedding gown should look. It took a few hours for Jasmine to finally answer all the questions to satisfaction and be once again left alone in her room.

Still in meditation and keeping her thoughts as deep as she could, she stepped out onto the cold balcony and breathed deeply the cool night air into her lungs. She looked up to the clear skies and pondered the stars. She noticed one of them directly above her twinkling. A sign if she ever knew one. She leaned onto the balcony railing and peered over the edge. The drop that used to be a few stories now stretched far below from a sheer cliff on the mountain. Jasmine kicked off her slippers and stepped onto the railing.

The plan, becoming the wife of a monster, lulling him into a false sense of security and finally reverting this madness, would take years. The abuse she would endure, the rape and torture. The innocent lives she would see killed and be forced to kill. That much Princess Jasmine knew her soul could not bear. She struggled to maintain her balance on the ledge in the bitter cold wind. One last step.

A flash of light coming from above Jasmine startled her. She tilted her head up and saw the twinkling star was now a bright light descending from the heavens, very quickly. Something came slamming into the balcony behind her. Her life flashed before her eyes. Time seemed to slow. In a split second she had unconsciously turned to see the object, noticed it was an intricately designed, glowing sword with its blade buried into the floor of the balcony. The impact of the sword sent a shock wave which knocked into Jasmine who was still in mid-turn on the balcony ledge. She was now falling backwards off the railing.

A figure materialized next to the sword and seemingly in an instant was next to the balcony railing, grabbing Jasmine's hand in mid fall. The figure pulled Jasmine safely back onto the ledge. Jasmine fell forward off the ledge and was caught in a warm embrace by her rescuer, instinctively she closed her eyes.

So warm, was her first thought. She realized she was embracing another woman. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked to see the woman embracing her lovingly, with a gentle expression on her face.

She had dark complexion, yellow eyes and purple hair. All at once Jasmine felt relieved and safe. She found herself melting into this woman's embrace. Jasmine squeezed and nuzzled into the woman's shoulder. The woman responded by placing one of her hands gently on Jasmine's head. She had never been in an embrace like this. Even the few times Aladdin hugged her he seemed hesitant and rigid. She knew now that it was because he was lying, but this. Jasmine started to cry, the walls of emotion came down and she for once in her life felt… love?

"You're safe now." The woman said softly, and with the hand she had on Jasmine's head she moved it to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jasmine was a bit shorter than the woman, so when she looked to meet her eyes she had to tilt her head slightly upwards. Jasmine showed a sign of relief and happiness for a brief moment on her face, and in that moment, the woman bent her neck forward, moving her face closer to Jasmine's. Their faces were less than an inch from each other, and the woman stopped for a brief moment. Jasmine's lips quivered, and the woman moved forward, kissing Jasmine's lips tenderly.

Jasmine's eyes went wide in surprise, she was overwhelmed, but she didn't back away. She then closed her eyes and allowed herself to kiss back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Jasmine. She felt a longing for more as their lips separated. The woman smiled at Jasmine. "We must leave this place, Princess Jasmine."

"Actually, I'm not a princess anymore, it's just Jasmine now." Jasmine felt intoxicated by the kiss. She briefly recalled her first kiss stolen by Aladdin, and how awkward it felt. This was so different, the kiss had such passion and meaning behind it. She thought about how their bodies were pressed against each other, how the woman's large breasts cushioned into her own. She felt her body becoming warmer and her breath getting deeper. Her face was flush.

"Alright then, Jasmine. You can call me Yoruichi." The woman revealed her name. Dressed in all black, her clothing was tight against her fully revealing the curves and swells of her highly toned athletic body. Her black top only covered the front of her chest, with her back exposed. She wore a white sash around her waist and a white scarf around her neck. Her hands and arms up to her elbows were wrapped in white cloth, though her fingers weren't covered. She also wore white knee-high boots. Her long purple hair was tied in a ponytail save for a few locks that came down along the sides of her face, roughly chin length.

"Yolu-" Jasmine didn't quite understand the pronunciation of the woman's name, tried to repeat it but was interrupted.

"Come along now, we don't have much time to move." She released her embrace of Jasmine, turned and started walking briskly toward the sword stuck in the floor. Jasmine caught herself staring at Yoruichi's backside for a brief moment before her words took root and she snapped to attention, slid her feet into her slippers and followed.

Yoruichi gripped the handle of the sword as she walked by and with a swift action removed it from the floor. Pieces of the stone floor broke off and tumbled aside with the extraction. Never stopping her forward movement, Yoruichi swung the sword through the air a few times to remove pieces of dust, quickly ran her fingers across both sides of the blade then slid it into the scabbard hanging from her sash. As she approached the doorway to Jasmine's bedroom she struck the air in front of her with the open palm of her right hand. The sound Jasmine could describe as similar to someone slapping a stone wall.

The doorway immediately filled with red light, and Jasmine could no longer see into her room. The red light was moving around in different shades in the doorway, as if it were alive. Jasmine watched as Yoruichi stopped a few feet from the doorway and turned to look at her. Jasmine continued forward, cautiously approaching the lighted doorway.

As she stepped side by side to her savior, Yoruichi said, "It's a portal, go ahead I'm right behind you. Don't be afraid, I'll hold your hand." Yoruichi took Jasmine's left hand with her right, and Jasmine squeezed tight. Yoruichi smiled and stepped forward. She gently pulled Jasmine forward and led her to step through the portal. Jasmine hesitantly stepped into the portal. Yoruichi held on to her hand until it was the only part of her visible on this side of the portal and then released her grip. She waited a few moments then stepped into the portal herself. It closed immediately behind her.

 _Meanwhile…_

Two cloaked figures appeared in the palace courtyard, walking casually towards the main doors of the palace. Their hoods came down in front of their faces so far that one might wonder how they were able to see what was in front of them. No features could be made out from them save that they were neither obese nor tall. One was about five and a half feet, the other shorter at about five feet even. As they neared the palace doors the guards made a move to halt them, only to immediately lose consciousness and fall to the ground. The figures passed by their lifeless bodies and entered the palace, the doors opening by themselves. More guards toppled over on their way to the throne room. A few guards became frozen in fear, unable to make any move and they were spared as the cloaked figures passed them.

Entering the throne room abruptly as they did surprised Jafar, though he sensed their presence moments earlier. "What is the meaning of this? Who dares lay siege to my palace? Make yourself known!" Jafar shouted as he stood from his throne. The cloaked figures in unison brought their arms up and flipped their hoods back, revealing their faces. Two women stood before Jafar.

They both were of caucasian complexion, with the shorter woman having slightly darker skin. The taller woman had long dark brown hair which was tied tightly in a French braid, save for two short locks on either side of her forehead. She wore black eyeliner and black lipstick. Her eyes were a glowing amber color. The shorter woman had lengthy, bushy, fiery red hair which she kept out of her eyes with a golden tiara. She also had black eyeliner and black lipstick, her eyes were a deep red color.

Jafar was taken aback at their appearances. He had not suspected that the intruders were women, nor that they were foreigners, looking to be from western Europe. Additionally, their beauty was stunning to him, perhaps even more so than the princess. He was momentarily pleased to see such gorgeous women before him and fantasized about what he could do with them.

The taller woman spoke with a British accent, "You have no need to know who we are or where we come from. All you need to know is we have taken your beloved bride-to-be as our hostage, and she'll not be returned until our demands are met."

"Outrageous!" Jafar grabbed his staff and casted a powerful projectile spell at the women. The shorter woman put up her hands and a translucent bubble was conjured around her and the taller woman. The spell slammed into the bubble with a loud bang and both women were blown back towards the doorway. They both held their footing and merely slid backwards across the floor, the bubble moved with them. The spell ricocheted off the bubble and into one of the walls and exploded, rubble fell into the throne room and the adjacent room came into view.

The shorter woman still held her hands in front of her and began whispering to herself, she then pointed at Jafar's staff and it melted from his grasp into a molten puddle at his feet. "I don't need my staff to deal with the likes of you!." Jafar formed a fist with his right hand and punched downward in front of him, his arm disappeared up to his elbow. The fist appeared above the two women coming from the ceiling, greatly expanded hundreds of times larger than normal. The giant fist came crashing into the floor where the women stood and they appeared to be crushed beneath it. Jafar retracted his fist and as it rose he saw there was nothing underneath it. The women had vanished.

As soon as Jafar's hand fully reformed on his body the short red haired woman appeared only a few feet from the throne.

She looked up at Jafar and finally said, "You risk us losing our patience with these cheap parlor tricks, fool." Her voice was deeper than the taller woman, had a different accent and Jafar could feel genuine hate in her tone. "If you'd like us to kill your fiancée we will, there will be no shed tears from us. When you are ready to hear our demands, turn the moon blood red, and we will arrive."

She then crouched down to the floor, and moments later burst upward, in an inhuman leap. The velocity allowed her to crash through the roof above the throne and continued upward into the sky. The leap turned into flight and in a second she zipped away from sight. She was heard screeching through the air over the city of Agrabah as she left. Rubble from the ceiling was falling around Jafar and he had to swat a few pieces away. The chained maid servants were dodging the debris.

"Impossible." Jafar muttered then repeated in angry exclamation, "Impossible! Where are my guards?!" He moved forward like a man possessed, his rage sending him to the princess' bedroom. "Where is she!" He didn't sound like a human when he questioned Jasmine's handmaiden.

"She was here only moments ago, I swear I only left to fetch her some food. Please my liege I-" She was interrupted by flames erupting from her body, She screamed in agony and fell to the floor burning alive. Her screams only lasted a few seconds, the hellfire from Jafar had consumed her quickly and left behind blackened charred remains.

Jafar continued searching Jasmine's room, he turned towards the balcony and noticed the disturbed floor. He bent down and touched some of the debris. Jafar could feel powerful remnants of magic in this location. "JASMINE!" Jafar screamed with magically fueled rage, so loud that the ground beneath Agrabah shook, the heavens trembled and the echoes were heard for a thousand miles.


	4. IV

**IV**

A storm was raging upon the cliffs of northern Scotland. Perched upon one of these cliffs was a great castle, with a dark and foreboding presence. Lightning struck nearby and the thunder cracked as a red portal rose up from the ground in front of the castle. A few minutes passed as the only source of light besides the occasional lightning was that of the red glow from the portal.

Jasmine stepped through and immediately brought up her hands in an attempt to shield her face from the stinging rain. Rain was so rare in Agrabah that this violent storm frightened her. She frantically looked around for shelter, and wondered where 'Yolu' was, she felt her loosen her grip right before she arrived here. Was she tricked into coming here? Was it all an elaborate trap? She then felt an arm wrap around her waist, and sighed a relief turning to see 'Yolu' once again.

"My apologies, Jasmine, I didn't know it would be raining here." Yoruichi felt a bit guilty about Jasmine coming through first now. She brought her left hand up over her head and a concave transparent wall was formed above the two women, a magical umbrella to shield the rain. "This is castle Wyvern in Scotland. It's been abandoned for a bit, Let's go inside. The others should arrive shortly." They began walking side by side up the path of the cliff towards the castle. Jasmine was clinging to Yoruichi as they walked.

"What others? I'm sorry I barely caught your name before, it was Yolu-something?" Jasmine had more than a few questions, but some she was too afraid to ask.

"Yo-lu-ee-chee" She said her name slowly and phonetically for Jasmine, "And some friends of mine will be joining us. Don't worry, we will tell you everything you might be wondering. You're in absolutely no danger."

"Yolueechee" Jasmine repeated with a smile. "I've never heard a name like that before, are you a messenger of Allah? You came from the heavens."

"I am no messenger. What can I say, I like dramatic entrances. There is a lot that I can't really explain to you right now without proper context and reference points. I can say that my name comes from the far east." Yoruichi wanted to tell her everything right there but knew it would be better to wait for the others.

"And you're a sorceress too." Jasmine looked up to the transparent umbrella, seeing raindrops bounce off. She saw the corner of Yoruichi's lips curl upward in a smirk, as if she were laughing internally at some private joke. "You shouldn't say we're in no danger, you don't understand how powerful Jafar is. He'll be furious when he finds out I'm no longer there."

The two women reached the castle gates and they opened automatically as they approached. Jasmine looked to Yoruichi in puzzlement, who winked at her in response. They moved through the courtyard and entered the main hall. The transparent umbrella was no longer above them, and Yoruichi guided Jasmine to the huge fireplace on the far wall. It was so dark in the castle, Jasmine could barely make out anything in front of her.

Yoruichi pointed the tip of her finger upward in front of them and a small white light appeared just above it. She flicked it into the air and it shot up to the ceiling in the center of the room, then grew bright enough to light up the great hall. In front of the fireplace on the floor was a huge bearskin rug. It looked incredibly fluffy and soft.

Jasmine kicked off her slippers and stepped onto the rug, it felt silky smooth on her feet. They had nothing like this in Agrabah. She was smiling brightly when she turned to Yoruichi in approval. Yoruichi was taking off her own boots. She also took the sash around her waist holding the sword off, and placed it gently beside her boots. She joined Jasmine on the rug and took both of her hands into her own.

The two women sat down next to each other on the bear skin rug, Jasmine moved as close as she could to Yoruichi, cuddling her. Yoruichi moved her hand up and waved it across their view of the fireplace, chopped wood appeared neatly stacked in the fireplace. She then brought her hand with her palm up in front of Jasmine's face, pointed towards the fireplace.

"Blow." Yoruichi whispered to Jasmine. She blew onto Yoruichi's palm and immediately a roaring fire ignited in the fireplace. Jasmine giggled in response, then put up her own hands in front of her to feel the warmth coming from the fire. She was feeling better now than she ever had. She leaned her head onto Yoruichi's shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the feelings of being next to this woman. She was fully aware and accepting that she was developing romantic feelings for her.

Yoruichi had wrapped her arm around Jasmine's waist while they cuddled, gently rubbing the bare skin of her stomach and back. She could feel the goosebumps rising on Jasmine's skin as she moved her hand. She was happy that Jasmine had taken such affection of her, and her own affection she would gladly return genuinely. She could feel Jasmine's surface temperature rising. The magical light above them slowly faded, until the only light source of the room was from the orange glow of the fire.

Jasmine's stomach was fluttering and her breath was short as she thought of being with Yoruichi. Her heart was pumping and she could feel herself getting warm. She wanted this moment to progress, but she was afraid to ask. She finally mustered the courage to say something that she might be able to pass off if Yoruichi rejected her. "How- how long before your friends arrive?" Jasmine timidly asked. Yoruichi knew full well and was hoping Jasmine would ask.

Yoruichi turned to face Jasmine and said softly, "It will be a while, we have some time to ourselves." The two women held their gaze with each other for a few minutes, until finally Jasmine pressed forward to meet the lips of Yoruichi with her own. Her kiss was deep and passionate, they could feel their breasts pressing together.

Jasmine leaned further into Yoruichi to lean her back, she wrapped one of her arms around Yoruichi's back to keep her up and turned her body, putting one of her legs in between Yoruichi's legs. Jasmine briefly pulled back from the kiss to stare into Yoruichi's eyes again, she returned her lips and while kissing opened her mouth, using her lips to open Yoruichi's mouth as well, she stuck out her tongue and found Yoruichi's. Their saliva mixed as their tongues danced and twirled together.

As they continued kissing, Yoruichi brought her hand up the front of Jasmine's body and placed it on her breast. She began rubbing and gently squeezing Jasmine's right breast through her sky blue top. She ran her fingers gently across the bump of the nipple. Jasmine let out soft muffled moans as she did this, which made Yoruichi desire to do it even more. Jasmine pulled back from the kiss and let out an audible moan from Yoruichi's fondling of her breast.

Jasmine responded by leaning Yoruichi all the way back, and then placing both of her hands on Yoruichi's breasts. They were larger than Jasmine's, and felt incredibly firm in her tiny hands. As she rubbed with both hands, Yoruichi closed her eyes and moaned, becoming lost in the sensation.

Jasmine then slowly moved her right hand down Yoruichi's body, below her belt line and continued in between her legs. She moved her hand up and down, rubbing Yoruichi's crotch through her clothes. Yoruichi moaned a bit louder and she could feel herself becoming wet from Jasmine's touch.

After a few minutes Yoruichi sat up and kissed Jasmine deeply, she grabbed onto the edges of Jasmine's top and began pulling it upward. Jasmine leaned out of the kiss as her top moved up across her face. Yoruichi tossed the top aside as Jasmine's breasts were revealed. She stared at them and watched Jasmine's face turn red. Yoruichi then leaned in and grabbed both of Jasmine's succulent perky breasts in her hands and rubbed them, squeezed them a bit more.

She then leaned her head down to Jasmine's breasts and took one of the nipples into her mouth. She sucked and tongued the nipple, listening to the moans of Jasmine and feeling the nipple stiffen and enlarge. She then moved to the other nipple while continuing to knead the erect nipple with her hand. As the other nipple became erect she moved her hand down between Jasmine's legs and rubbed her crotch gently, trying to make out details over the top of Jasmine's clothes. Jasmine arched her back as the cutest erotic noises escaped her lips.

Jasmine was breathing heavily as she came back up to kiss Yoruichi once again. She could feel the panties under her clothes were soaked. She pulled Yoruichi's top off and nuzzled her face into the woman's large breasts. She grabbed onto them with both hands and flicked the nipples back and forth. She brought her tongue out and moved them up and down across the nipples, circling the areolas, sucking them until they stood on end. Yoruichi was surprised by Jasmine's technique, she was sure it was her first time being with a woman. She was so natural.

Yoruichi leaned Jasmine down on her back. Jasmine could feel the softness of the bear skin rug on her back. The smoothness of the fur somehow heightened this experience even more. The mere thoughts of this caused her to convulse while she laid topless, staring up at the topless Yoruichi. She came.

Yoruichi saw this and smiled. She leaned over Jasmine, pressing their nude breasts together and kissed her again. "Just relax now Jasmine." Yoruichi whispered in her ear. Jasmine was still spasming a bit as Yoruichi pulled Jasmine pants off her legs, revealing her thoroughly soaked sky blue panties.

Yoruichi slowly moved her hands from Jasmine's ankles upward, bringing them to the inside of her thighs. Jasmine shuddered in response while she looked down, locked in gaze with her yellow-eyed lover.

As her hands reached her pelvis, Yoruichi leaned her head down between Jasmine's legs, taking in the sight of the former princess in this state. She leaned in and kissed Jasmine's vagina through her panties, feeling the wetness on her lips. Jasmine moaned loudly. Yoruichi stuck her tongue out to taste Jasmine's wetness, it had a sweetness to it.

Finally, Yoruichi slowly pulled down Jasmine's panties, displaying her womanhood. Her bare vagina had never had any hair around it. Smooth as silk, her slit was small, tight, with beautiful brown lips. As Yoruichi leaned in once again to get close to Jasmine's vagina, she could see the translucent white liquid leaking from it.

Jasmine stared down at Yoruichi as her face came closer and closer, She was embarrassed to be exposed like this, her cheeks flushed, but she was happy it was Yoruichi that was sharing her first sexual experience. Yoruichi teased her a bit, kissing the area around Jasmine's slit. At each touch, she could see Jasmine arch her back in anticipation.

Yoruichi met Jasmine's eyes in a locked gaze, then leaned in and kissed the lips of Jasmine's pussy. Jasmine let out a yelp, a moan louder than she had expected. Her muscles tensed in response.

She let her tongue out to graze the lips of Jasmine's entrance, and Jasmine could see a strand of her own wetness connecting to Yoruichi's tongue. Yoruichi continued to kiss and let her tongue dart out into the pink crevice between Jasmine's pussy lips. Jasmine moaned loudly, spasming again and again. Her cum continued to flow out as Yoruichi lapped it up.

She then brought her fingers up to spread Jasmine's lips. She found the clitoris nestled in the center of the lips, and tongued it rapidly but gently. Jasmine let out screams of pleasure, she grabbed onto the bear skin with her hands and her feet pointed, she convulsed violently, reactively twisting away from Yoruichi's tongue but Yoruichi skillfully held Jasmine in place as she buried her mouth between Jasmine's legs. Yoruichi's face was becoming soaked with love juices.

Another very strong convulsion occurred and Yoruichi pulled away, she moved up to meet Jasmine face to face. She embraced Jasmine as she convulsed and moaned, then turned Jasmine's face to hers and kissed her deeply once again, Jasmine could taste her own essence in and on the mouth of her lover. As their tongues entwined Jasmine became lost in pleasure, she wanted more.

Jasmine grabbed onto Yoruichi's breasts once again. She rolled over and straddled atop Yoruichi, continuing to kiss and knead. She then pulled away and quickly removed Yoruichi's pants. Her black panties had become soaked mostly from watching, feeling, and hearing Jasmine. She pulled off Yoruichi's panties and saw a small tuft of purple hair above her exquisite brown pussy lips.

Jasmine didn't waste any time and dove into Yoruichi's slit with her mouth, drinking in the flowing juices. She kissed, lapped, licked. She used her fingers to open the pussy lips. "Oh Jasmine!" Yoruichi cried aloud. She couldn't believe how well Jasmine moved her tongue. She had thought Jasmine would have passed out from cumming so many times but this energy… Yoruichi let out loud moans as she put her hands gently on top of Jasmine's head, her fingers stroking the thick raven black hair.

Jasmine continued to dart with her tongue. The exceptional length of her tongue she used to move deep into Yoruichi's vagina, which made Yoruichi crazy in pleasure. Yoruichi found herself moving her hips rhythmically to Jasmine's tongue. "I'm... " Yoruichi gasped, and her body convulsed, leaking ejaculate into Jasmine's mouth as she continued. Her body spasms continued and she arched her back.

Yoruichi's hips left the floor upward, thrusting into Jasmine's face. Jasmine responded in kind by wrapping her arms around the back of Yoruichi's thighs and grabbed her ass with her hands, supporting her body as she continued to explore Yoruichi's pussy with her mouth. Yoruichi was crying out in pleasure, cumming over and over. Her eyes rolled back and her sight went black as she came again.

As she spasmed her muscles went loose and Jasmine brought her hips back down to rest on the rug. Just as Yoruichi had, Jasmine came up to meet Yoruichi to cuddle and kiss while Yoruichi came. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay sideways on the rug, breasts pressing against one another and tasting each other as their tongues continued dancing in the forbidden tango.

Yoruichi regained her composure as they made out. She gently pulled back from the kiss to stare into Jasmine's eyes. She brought her right hand up and ran it through Jasmine's thick raven locks of hair, who closed her eyes in response. Yoruichi then rolled over on top of Jasmine and separated Jasmine's legs so she could kneel in between them. She brought her left hand down between her own crotch and separated her legs a bit. Her hand stopped above her pussy and she closed her eyes.

Moments later she let out a gasp, Jasmine saw a small yellow light coming from Yoruichi's left hand. Yoruichi arched her back and let out another moan as she thrusted a magical construct deep inside her own pussy. She slowly brought her hand outward and Jasmine saw that the yellow light had grown into a cylindrical shape. It jutted out from Yoruichi's crotch like an erect penis, but only as narrow as a thumb.

Jasmine's eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening. Her breath became labored as she stared up at Yoruichi, beautifully naked with a magical phallus. She noticed Yoruichi twitching as she slowly moved the construct closer, bringing it down between Jasmine's legs.

Jasmine was still incredibly wet, she brought her hand down involuntarily to her pussy and rubbed it as Yoruichi moved closer. Yoruichi stopped as her construct began to press against the pussy lips of Jasmine, the feelings from the tip of the construct transferred back into Yoruichi, as if it were actually a part of her. They both let out a moan as it happened.

Jasmine noticed the construct was also pleasuring Yoruichi, and then opened her legs wider, as a sign of invitation to Yoruichi. "Please... " Jasmine whispered, "Gentle."

Yoruichi pressed slightly inward, seeing the tip of her construct disappear inside Jasmine's pussy lips. Jasmine winced, her first time being penetrated brought a little bit of pain. Yoruichi halted in place with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry Jasmine, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

Jasmine had her eyes closed, she shook her head twice and craned her neck back. "I'm ok... keep going..." she managed to whisper in between breaths.

Yoruichi carefully moved her construct deeper, she could feel the tight walls of Jasmine's pussy clenching and squeezing the construct. It felt amazing, Yoruichi had never been with a virgin before. Inch by inch she inserted deeper, she saw a small amount of blood forming at the entrance of Jasmine's vagina. Once Yoruichi was fully inserted she stopped once again, the slippery warmth and tightness of Jasmine made her shudder.

Jasmine pressed past the pain, it still hurt but now that Yoruichi's construct was fully inside her the pain began to subside. The construct felt bumpy and cool inside her pussy, she could feel every inch of it.

Yoruichi leaned forward and pressed her body against Jasmine's, their kiss somehow felt deeper than ever now that they were joined at the hips. After pulling away from the kiss Yoruichi brought her mouth to Jasmine's ear and very quietly whispered to her. "I'm going to move a little." Jasmine nodded.

Yoruichi placed both of her hands on either side of Jasmine, pressing into the rug and bringing her body a few inches above Jasmine, high enough that their nipples were just barely bumping into each other. Yoruichi bit her bottom lip at this sensation. She then moved her hips backwards, bringing the construct out a few inches from the depths of Jasmine's pussy. Then very slowly, entered back in, repeating this in rhythm. As she moved Jasmine clenched the muscles of her pelvis, squeezing the construct, making Yoruichi cry out in pleasure. Jasmine was quietly moaning as this continued. The pain was still there but pleasure was slowly overcoming.

After a few more minutes of this, the pain was completely gone and Jasmine was overwhelmed with the pleasure of her lover. They were both moaning in a rhythmic song that would have made even the most prude of people blush. Yoruichi noticed that Jasmine was no longer wincing, and tested this by speeding up her thrusting slightly. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and brought her in closer as the pace quickened.

Yoruichi had already been cumming multiple times, the climaxes were growing in strength as this continued. As Jasmine started shuddering the construct drank up her cum and grew in size. Her eyes went wide briefly then rolled back, she dug her nails into Yoruichi's back. Yoruichi felt the size grow as well as Jasmine's pussy felt even tighter now.

Her pace increased again and she leaned upwards to get better leverage for thrusting into Jasmine. As she moved she looked down at the mesmerizing sight of Jasmine, eyes closed in pleasure, breasts bobbing up and down with each successive thrust. The women were screaming loudly, echoing through the castle walls.

The echoes reverberated so much that the two cloaked figures making their way up the path toward the castle could hear them clearly. They both smiled, slowed their pace and took their time as they walked. "Mmm, what sounds she makes…" The short woman commented in her deep, sultry voice.

Their sexual act was bringing both Yoruichi and Jasmine to the brink of consciousness. Neither imagined such pleasure before and they were unsure how much longer they would last. They were both squirting out amazing amounts of cum as they continued to scream. The construct was filling both of their vagina cavities fully, and their mouths were dripping with drool.

Then as Jasmine was losing herself, sight blackening as she shook, Yoruichi managed to place one of her hands over Jasmine's abdomen, just below her ribs.

Some unknown spell was cast and entered Jasmine's body. Completing her work, Yoruichi leaned down again as she was slowing her thrusts, giving Jasmine another slobbery wet kiss. Jasmine wrapped her legs around Yoruichi's waist. They both let out muffled moans.

Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to thrust anymore, yet the feeling of thrusting continued. She had programmed her construct to move on its own, and it was now thrusting back and forth quickly inside both of their pussies. Their pleasure screams increased in intensity and they started violently shaking on top of one another as the juices flowed down onto the rug.

Their bodies drenched in sweat, they both lost their sight, Yoruichi collapsed and rolled to her side, Jasmine following and they both wrapped their arms around each other and embraced tightly as they screamed. The construct made one final deep thrust simultaneously into their pussies, deep enough to press against their wombs, it then began pulsating as if it were ejaculating, dumping each others juices inside.

Jasmine and Yoruichi belted out a scream as their bodies quivered, shaked and quaked against each other. The pulsing slowed in rhythm then stopped altogether after a few seconds. The construct gradually began to shrink as the women were slipping away from conscious, basking in each others afterglow as they cuddled themselves asleep. After a few minutes the construct had shrunk enough to allow it to easily slip out of the women's vaginas without disturbing them, then dissipated completely.


	5. V

**V**

A few hours passed as Jasmine and Yoruichi slept in each other's arms on the now love-stained bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. When the two cloaked figures quietly entered the great hall they marveled at the sight, as the flickering light of the flames accentuated the curves and swells of the glistening dark-skinned naked beauties passed out on the floor. The taller woman imagined what a photograph this scene would make. She stood next to her partner holding her hand as they gazed, fingers interlocking.

"Feels good to be back home." The shorter woman whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping women. She walked to the side door of the great hall, followed closely by the taller woman. On the other side was an outdoor terrace, overlooking the Malin sea. In the middle of the floor on the terrace was a circular pool filled with clear water. The storm was continuing to rage, and the shorter woman put up a transparent barrier around the terrace, blocking out the wind and rain. She lit the sconces hung on the pillars positioned equidistant around the perimeter of the terrace, providing just enough light to illuminate the terrace with a soft orange glow.

The short woman removed her cloak, revealing her well formed body. Like a sculpted goddess, her short framed proportions with ample breasts and swollen buttocks covered by a metal scale bikini. She wore leather boots tall enough to cover half of her thick, muscular thighs. As she bent down and began to slide the boots down to remove them, the taller woman stepped a few feet beside her and also removed her cloak.

Underneath she wore a black tank top with exposed arms and fingerless gloves. Her breasts were slightly larger than the other woman's and appeared even larger because of her incredibly thin waist, which was not covered by the tank top. She wore black shorts that weren't quite long enough to cover any of her exposed thighs. Her backside plumped out, stretching the shorts to their fabrics limits as they hugged tightly. Her black combat boots came up just below her knees.

Lightning continued to flash and the skies rumbled and boomed continuously as the two women slowly disrobed. The pool illuminated with a faint white light and the waters started bubbling and thrashing as the short red-headed woman removed her bikini top showing off her supple bouncing breasts, the nipples matched the color of her hair. Steam rose from the waters of the whirlpool indicating a much warmer temperature compared to the air.

The taller woman had removed her boots and the shorter woman stared through the corners of her eyes as the tank top was lifted over head and the large perky breasts came into view. They both removed their bottoms at once, with the taller woman taking some extra time to slip out of her black panties under her shorts. The red haired woman was truly red, with a neatly trimmed tuft of pubic hair above her vagina. The brunette had a narrow strip of black hair in her pubic region.

The red head took a waft of herself, "Ugh! I smell like a human." She said with disgust then transformed herself. Her skin turned a bluish hue, her stature grew slightly as her feet grew large, with three claws protruding instead of toes, an extra claw on the back of her foot instead of a heel was lifted into the air. She was now approximately an inch shorter than the other woman. A long, thick tail matching her skin color grew from above her ass. The other woman took a few steps away as the blue woman bent slightly forward. There was a loud flap sound and two enormous wings came into view behind the woman's back, the outsides being the same skin color as her and the insides a purplish color, her nipples and areolas now matched this darker color. Her tail moved around and she flapped her wings a few times with her eyes closed, smiling. Her red hair was accentuated greatly by her true form. She began to stretch, feeling much more comfortable and letting out soft moans.

The other woman had seen the transformation many times now, but it was still such a beautiful sight every time, even moreso when she was nude. There was something erotic about it. "You never complained about my smell, Demona." She replied, raising an eyebrow, hoping that the gargoyle hadn't been disgusted to be with her all those times. Demona opened her eyes and turned towards the other woman.

"I mostly smell your unique power." As she spoke her fangs could be seen. Demona licked her lips. "Your delicious, intoxicating power is an aroma that completely covers your hominid smells. Besides that, since traveling with you I've come to appreciate the aroma of an elegant, beautiful human woman, especially when making love." Demona stepped closer, within inches of the other woman and breathed in through her nose deeply, eyes closing with a pleasant look on her face. "I could never tire of your personal scent, Lara." She leaned in for a brief kiss.

The two stepped down into the whirlpool, slowly allowing their bodies to adjust to the temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot. A ledge for sitting circled the whirlpool, beneath the water. Lara and Demona sat close to each other, just out of touch. They were both leaning their heads back against the edge of the pool in silence, relaxing and listening to the storm as it started to wane, lightning becoming more sparse, and the rumbles tamed.

There was nothing but darkness, utter blackness, a nothingness which stretched everywhere and nowhere. Jasmine had lost all sensory perception. Was she still alive? She couldn't sense her own self. She pondered this void of existence. A spark of light blinded her momentarily, as her vision returned she saw before her a tiny orb of green light. Jasmine had no frame of reference for this light, she was unable to move closer, or move at all, she simply experienced the orb surrounded by vast emptiness.

Slowly, she uncontrollably started moving away from the green light, further and further away, or was it the orb getting smaller? Jasmine considered this. When the orb seemed no larger than a point of a needle, some yellow light started invading her sight, coming in from the left. Like a star a million times larger than a planet revolving it, an impossibly giant orb of yellow light came into view some distance away from the now barely visible green point. The yellow orb seemed to have an energy that whirled and thrashed inside.

After a time, a tendril of yellow light could be seen extending outwards from the massive orb, pointing in the direction of the green point of light. The tendril which itself was hundreds of times larger than the green light continued traveling across the emptiness, reaching out to the green light. Closer it traveled and became narrower, gaining momentum as it did. Jasmine wondered if it was going to collide with the green light.

The tendril formed into a pointed spike and slammed into the green point of light, emitting a single bright flash of light which Jasmine somehow felt. Before her vision now the green orb started to grow in size, seeming to draw from the tendril connected to the giant yellow star. It was growing at an alarming rate, quickly becoming roughly half the size of the yellow orb, yet the yellow orb remained the same size.

Still growing, the green orb was quickly reaching the size of the yellow orb. Once the orbs reached equal sizes, a green tendril shot out from the green orb and quickly connected to the yellow orb. The orbs flashed when the green tendril connected, then both instantly grew slightly larger, still remaining equal to each other.

Again, Jasmine felt herself moving away from these two immense globes of light, connected and intertwining their energies. As they became smaller in her view, she saw silhouettes form around the orbs, shadowy humanoid bodies enveloped the orbs then came into view more clearly. Jasmine was staring down at her own naked body lying next to Yoruichi, the orbs of light pulsating inside their abdomens.

Jasmine was then transported instantly into a brightly lit forest. The trees had extremely thick trunks, and they were so tall. The canopy was probably a thousand feet above her head. Everything seemed to be covered in thick green moss, the ground beneath Jasmine's bare feet felt warm, spongy and soft.

Jasmine felt incredibly joyful in this place, and filled with an energy she had never felt before. After walking around for a bit in this sanctuary, she stood in place and began concentrating on this energy she felt. The energy seemed to explode inside her, spreading all over her body. She could feel it running through every inch of herself.


	6. VI

**VI**

Yoruichi awakened, finding herself still wrapped in a close embrace with her new lover. She smiled and breathed deeply, the aromas of Jasmine's essence still concentrated in the air between them. She brought one of her hands up and ran her fingers through the thick raven locks of the former princess of Agrabah.

Moments later, Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Yoruichi before her again, still feeling the joy from her dream and once again basking in the feelings of Yoruichi's touches. Every moment of their time together still fresh in her mind. Yoruichi brought her face in close and they kissed, lips locked together, they confirmed their feelings for one another in this silent action.

"I feel… different. Really good." Jasmine spoke softly to her lover after the kiss ended. "What is this energy inside me? I've never felt anything like it. It feels like it will burst out of me."

"That's your own energy, Jasmine." Yoruichi looked deep into Jasmine's eyes which now had a faint green glow to them. "It's been enhanced exponentially through a great ancient ritual." Jasmine's memory flashed back to Yoruichi placing a hand on her abdomen during that… She felt herself getting warm again as the experience of sex came flooding back to her mind. "I've shared all of my powers and abilities with you, and you've shared yours with me. We are completely equal." Jasmine saw her lover's eyes flash yellow as she said that final word.

Outside on the terrace, Demona's exceptional ears picked up on the two women's voices inside. "The two swarthy princesses have awakened." She said quietly to Lara.

"Good timing, the storm has passed." Lara responded after she opened her eyes and looked up at the darkness of the clouds above them. She called out loudly to Yoruichi and Jasmine, "We're out here, come join us!"

"Bring some wine!" Yoruichi heard Demona add as she turned her head towards the door leading to the terrace. She rolled her eyes, gave Jasmine a smile then moved to the back of the great hall where a large wine rack was filled with unmarked bottles. She grabbed two bottles then started walking towards the doorway, motioning to Jasmine to follow. Jasmine was busy putting her panties and top back on. Yoruichi let out a chortle then stepped out onto the terrace, Jasmine quickly followed.

The air on the terrace was much warmer than the great hall, due to the heat of the whirlpool being trapped inside by Demona's barrier. Jasmine saw the heads of the two women in the whirlpool, doing a double-take when she saw Demona's blue face staring back at her with a vaguely mischievous grin. At first she wanted to gasp but it became immediately clear the beauty of her facial features, Jasmine was astonished at the sight of these gorgeous faces, moving her eyes back and forth between them, yet she felt herself drawn into Demona's gaze.

"These are my companions, Jasmine." Yoruichi stated approaching the whirlpool. "Demona of the Wyvern Clan, she is the heiress to this castle." The blue skinned gargoyle rose from her seated position, her nude body caressing the air glistening with wetness. Jasmine did gasp now, realizing Demona had wings hidden behind her back which she fluttered outward. She lost her breath taking in the sight, and felt herself blushing, trying not to stare at the exotic voluptuous nudity.

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, madam." Demona placed a hand on her chest and bowed at the waist. She then brought her wings in and wrapped them around herself, interlocking the tips in front of her breast. Jasmine saw her blue tail slithering behind the gargoyle's legs. She caught herself looking at the red tuft above dark blue lips of Demona's vagina, when she quickly averted her eyes upwards she met Demona's who responded by opening her mouth slightly, like she was letting out an inaudible moan. Jasmine blushed.

"And the young lady next to her is Lara Croft." Lara stood up slowly as Yoruichi introduced her. Jasmine couldn't take her eyes away as Lara's large, perfect breasts emerged from the bubbling waters, glistening and dripping, bouncing as they rose into the gravity of the air. She stepped beside Demona and wrapped one of her arms around her waist.

"It's good to meet you dearie." Lara smiled and nodded to Jasmine. Her eyes met with Jasmine's green eyes for the first time and Jasmine felt herself becoming entranced, for a brief moment everything fell away from existence and all that was before her was this enchanting woman. The trance broke when Lara allowed her gaze to slowly travel downward, tracing Jasmine's body with her mind.

Lara looked down to her feet then as she brought her eyes back up slowly, Jasmine felt as if she were being embraced passionately from behind. She felt the warmth of a female pelvis pressing into her butt, and large perky breasts squishing into her back. She could even feel their erect nipples. A phantom arm wrapped around her left side and an unseen hand squeezed her left breast beneath her sky blue top. Jasmine gasped aloud and instinctively brought her own left hand up to her breast.

Another hand wrapped around the right side of her waist to the front of her stomach then traveled downward, sliding underneath her panties and between her legs. It immediately found Jasmine's clitoris and ever so gently vibrated for a half second.

"Aaaaah!" Jasmine couldn't help but let out a moan in reaction. The feeling disappeared and as if she were daydreaming Jasmine found herself in a locked gaze with Lara Croft. Lara had her mouth open slightly, mirroring the look on Demona's face, with one of her fingers gently pressing on her bottom lip.

Jasmine broke the stare and brought her hand to her chest, she looked down to the floor, catching her breath.

"Hope I didn't scare you, love. Sometimes my unconscious gets the better of me. My deepest desires have a way of manifesting themselves." Lara sounded a little apologetic, but she could tell by Jasmine's body language that she hadn't in any way violated her.

"That was…" Jasmine finally managed to speak as she brought her eyes back up to see the two women standing before her. "You're both stunningly gorgeous. I don't know what just happened but I liked it."

"I'm so happy you are accepting of us. Our ways are different, and some would call us evil, others hunt us down to burn us at the stake." Yoruichi replied and walked forward to the edge of the whirlpool. She handed the two wine bottles to Lara and Demona who promptly grabbed them, opened them, and started taking swigs. Yoruichi stepped down into the whirlpool next to them then turned back to Jasmine. "Come in, the water's great."

The three women sat down in the whirlpool while Jasmine stepped up to the edge of the pool. She was about to step down inside when she heard Demona's voice, "Ah ah! No clothes allowed in here." She stated in her most bubbly, seductive tone. Jasmine immediately blushed. "Don't worry, I'll bite you anywhere you want me to." Jasmine saw Demona bearing her fangs as she smiled at her. Jasmine looked hesitant, Demona stood up and handed Jasmine her bottle of wine. "It's good, I guarantee it's the best you've ever tasted."

Jasmine graciously took the bottle from Demona and took a drink from it. The liquid filled her mouth with many layers of flavor, the delicious wine slid down her throat and immediately she felt better, her body warming from the wine. Her inhibitions faded and she was enjoying being watched by the three immaculate beauties in the whirlpool. She took one more drink from the wine then handed it back to Demona, who also took a long pull from the bottle, then sat back down and handed the bottle to Yoruichi.

Jasmine started feeling incredibly relaxed, and made a sexy pose as she began to lift her top slowly. Her breasts bounced down into view of the three other women. Jasmine brought her hands slowly down the side of her body, feeling her fingers go in and out of her curvature. As her hands passed her hips she allowed her thumbs to slide under the waistband of her panties, pulling them downward.

She stepped out of her panties as they touched the floor then she brought them up hanging from one of her fingers in full view of the women. Jasmine stood proudly with her legs slightly apart then tossed the panties to Lara in the pool, who brought a hand up out of the water to catch them. She brought them into her face, closed her eyes and smelled deeply of Jasmine's scent. Jasmine stepped down into the pool and sat next to Yoruichi, who handed the bottle to her and put her arm around her.

The four ladies continued passing the wine bottles between themselves, and chatted. Demona and Lara told of their siege against Jafar, and Yoruichi told them about her meeting with Jasmine.

"Where did you ladies come from? How did you come to learn of Agrabah?" Jasmine asked after hearing about their encounter with Jafar.

"We were up there, we heard your calling. You have an innate ability to send messages with your mind very far away." Lara pointed up to the sky, which was now clear of any clouds and stars were shining brightly beside the full moon. Jasmine looked confused by this answer. "We have a ship, a very special ship that allows us to travel to other worlds. We were passing by this world looking for something when we heard your distress. Yoruichi decided to answer your call and we then found out this world may have something that can help us."

"The lamp?" Jasmine surmised. "How in Allah's name are you planning on taking it from Jafar? His power is beyond imagination."

"He's a fledgling." Demona retorted, "The only threat he could conceivably pose is if he figures to use the lamp against us." Jasmine was taken aback by Demona's words. She couldn't believe how foolish Demona was for underestimating Jafar's power.

"He's the most powerful sorcerer in the world! How can you say he's a fledgling?" Jasmine shot back.

"The most powerful sorcerer in THIS world." Lara corrected, "the 2nd most powerful sorcerer can barely cast a fireball. Sorcerers aren't very powerful here."

"Sorcerers aren't powerful anywhere." Yoruichi finally chimed in, glancing sideways at Demona who turned her chin up and returned a mocking grimace. "Jasmine, you might have mistaken us for sorceresses, but there is a very important distinction to make." Yoruichi took another drink of wine. "Sorcery relies on drawing magical energy from other entities, spirits, angels, demons, or great bodies like the Earth, moon or Sun. We only use our own energy. We've received a gift to enhance our innate abilities so that we have no need to draw from other bodies.

"In our case," Yoruichi continued, "our energy has gone beyond what any sorcerer could ever achieve. They focus too much outwardly, looking for more and more powerful sources of magic to draw upon, not realized they have limitless potential right here." Yoruichi placed her hand gently onto Jasmine's abdomen beneath the water.

"Believe it or not, Jasmine…" Lara's amber eyes lit up, "You are stronger than Jafar now. He wouldn't stand a chance against you with his current powers."

"Not possible." Jasmine disputed.

"It's true lover, I wanted you to have the final blow when we are ready to crush him." Yoruichi pulled Jasmine in close and kissed her cheek. Jasmine turned to her with a confused look. She then flashed back to her dream, where she felt an immense bubbling of energy inside her.

"Wait…" Jasmine closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She focused on her abdomen. An image of a gate appeared in her mind's eye. She opened the gate and pushed the energy out forcefully. A rush of green energy came exploding outward, blinding her mind's eye. A whooshing sound was heard and all at once all of the water in the whirlpool was blasted away from Jasmine, crashing into the sides of the pool and upwards, dissolving into the air.

"Hey!" Lara and Demona yelled as their whirlpool waters were pulled away and they felt the air on their skin.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, are you all ok?" Jasmine almost started crying.

"It's ok, we're fine. You just surprised us is all." Lara said then started chuckling. "Dammit. Well I guess our bath is over."

"If you're going to test your powers here try not to destroy my castle." Demona chided as she stood up with Lara and stepped out of the empty whirlpool. Jasmine turned to face Yoruichi who was smiling proudly at her.

"That was hilarious." Yoruichi leaned in and stole a kiss. "I'm famished, let's find something to eat."

* * *

"So if we're so much stronger than Jafar why don't we just go in and trounce him right now?" Jasmine asked as the four women finished eating.

"We've done our reconnaissance and found that the lamp grants three wishes to each master, and we found that Jafar has used two." Lara explained their reasoning. Jasmine's memory dredged up a picture of Jafar rubbing the lamp on the royal terrace, _my next wish_ , he said.

"If we attack now he can still use his final wish to his advantage." Jasmine completed the answer for her. "I get it."

"That's why we 'kidnapped' you, Jasmine." Yoruichi added, "We're trying to play into Jafar's weakness towards you, in hopes that he will use his final wish to bring you back."

"He can't use any of his own spells to find you, my shields block him from finding us here." Demona said. "We're trying to drive him mad, making him so emotional he makes a rash decision and throws away his only hope of survival."

"Of course there is the possibility he will simply write off the whole experience and move on." presented Lara.

Yoruichi glanced at Jasmine, who turned to meet her and gave her an intensely loving smile. "I very much doubt that will happen, Lara." Yoruichi said.

"You know there is a third option, he could try to set a trap. We'll know if the moon turns red." Demona concluded. The four ladies had a lull of silence while they pondered. They had been drinking wine all through dinner and even now they continued. They were becoming more and more drunk as they lounged together in the great hall, the fire still roaring in the background.

All four had clothed themselves before they ate. Yoruichi taught Jasmine how to magically create new clothes. Jasmine fashioned herself a golden bikini top with faceted emeralds, and some sky blue fine silk hip scarfs covering a gold bikini bottom also faceted with emeralds. Her legs remained exposed and she had golden bracelets and anklets. She tied her long hair into a ponytail coming from the top of her head.

As the night continued onward, the four ladies took turns telling stories from their pasts, regaling Jasmine with adventures she had missed. As their inebriation grew Jasmine kept catching Demona staring at her, when Jasmine would turn to her Demona would look away. Whenever Jasmine would stare back Demona would avert her eyes but Jasmine would see her tail wagging slowly.

As the lustful gazing continued, Jasmine began to wonder what it would be like to be with a gargoyle. She imagined herself caressing that smooth blue skin, the feeling of Demona's wings wrapping around her, Demona biting on her neck and shoulder with those fangs. Jasmine wondered how much control Demona had over her tail. She shuddered.

Demona was blushing, drunk and staring back at Jasmine. Jasmine realized she was daydreaming while staring at Demona and snapped back to attention, peering around the room to see both Lara and Yoruichi smiling at her in silence.

"Whew! I'm getting pretty drunk." Jasmine tried to play off her thoughts on the alcohol. The others played along and they went back to chatting. Lara told the story of how she had gotten this power they all share. She was the first. It was a long story.

Some grand master had come to her in a time of need and saved her, she fell for him right away, and much how it had happened to Jasmine, he shared the ritual with Lara and their powers became equal. She was starting to go into detail about how the ritual worked, Jasmine understood how to perform it. Lara was in mid sentence about some of the limitations when Jasmine suddenly faded out of existence.

She disappeared completely.

Demona glanced out of the window to see the moon, still the same pale light. It wasn't red.

"It's time!" Lara yelled. Yoruichi strapped her sword to her sash, Lara opened a portal, Demona transformed into her human form and set up a powerful barrier around themselves and they flew through the portal.


	7. VII

**VII**

Jasmine appeared in the Agrabah palace throne room. Jafar was a few steps away and the djinn was in front of her, pointing at the middle of her forehead.

"Thy wish has been granted, my work for you is completed." The djinn rattled then disappeared back into the lamp.

Jafar looked bad, like he'd been clawing at his own face. He must have been crying but too angry to simply wipe the tears, Jasmine figured. His expression softened slightly when he saw her. "Oh my love, I was so worried. Did they hurt you? I will make them pay!"

"I'm not your love, don't you ever call me that!" Jasmine spat.

"Princess, you should not speak to me in that tone right NOW!" he growled the last word, revealing how angry he was feeling. He pointed to her hands and chains appeared on her wrists, the chain connected them together then another one came out from the middle into Jafar's hand. "You'll NEVER leave my side again."

Yoruichi, Demona, and Lara entered the throne room doorway at that moment and halted as soon as they came inside. Yoruichi saw the chains on Jasmine's wrists and grabbed the handle of her sword. Lara held up a hand in front of her, signaling to wait. "Jasmine, did he do it?"

"Yes!" she called out loudly, then plastered a devious smile on her face for Jafar. An expression Jafar had never imagined seeing on the princess. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Yoruichi relaxed, took her hand off of her sword and crossed her arms. The three ladies made no move of action and appeared to now be standing like they were watching a live play.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you mocking me?" Jafar breathed heavily and rage was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"You took the bait, wasted your last wish. Now nothing can save you." Jasmine purred the lines. She was still terrified of Jafar and unsure of her own strength, but the fact that her lover was here and her two companions gave her confidence to face this nightmare, this demon that tormented her and took everything from her.

Jafar glanced down at the lifeless lamp at his feet, "My last wish?" Jafar realized what had happened, that he had been tricked. "You fools, I don't need the djinn to help me! If you won't be with me, princess, then your life is forfeit. I'll destroy you all!"

Jasmine furrowed her brow and brought her arms apart quickly, easily breaking the chain between them. She then yanked the shackles off her wrists one by one. Jafar drew back, startled at her display of strength. He glanced to the entrance at the three women to see them smiling jovially.

"I'll wipe those smug grins off your faces!" Jafar hissed then pointed his hand at Jasmine. He let a powerful flame strike erupt from the palm of his hand aimed right at Jasmine's face.

She was only a few feet away when he did this, she had already brought both of her hands up, but instead of blocking, she quickly encapsulated Jafar inside a bubble. His flame strike bounced off the walls of the bubble back into him, filling the bubble with fire. Jafar let out a horrific scream in pain.

The fire subsided and Jafar was still alive. Jasmine lifted her hands and the bubble rose above her with Jafar still trapped inside. When the bubble was directly over her head she closed her eyes, she thought of the gate again, this time when she opened the gate, she commanded the energy to fill the bubble holding Jafar. Pressure started building inside the bubble, Jafar felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He tried to scream but couldn't even breathe as he felt an immense crushing from all sides. His eyes widened and bulged out from his skull.

Jasmine continued pouring the rushing air into the bubble, the three other ladies watched from the other side of the room as Jafar buckled into himself, collapsing into a ball which started taking form. Jafar's twisted, terrified face could still be seen on the surface of this ball of flesh containing his crushed body. The ladies could feel his life force and magical energy fading quickly. Jasmine still with the palms of her hands pointed upwards at the ball began to bring her hands slowly together. As she did, the bubble shrunk in size smaller and smaller until Jasmine's hands touched. The bubble blinked out of existence. The three observing ladies felt Jafar's life force disappear completely. He was gone.

Jasmine brought her hands back down to her sides, still with her eyes closed. She finally opened them and took a deep breath. "You didn't waste much time." Lara said to her as the three other women approached. She was impressed how quickly and decisively Jasmine had dispatched her foe.

"I didn't want to give him the opportunity to form a plan, or escape." Jasmine answered.

"Smart woman. A ruthless killer, I like that." She looked to Demona's human face wearing a devilish grin.

"I don't feel his life force at all, nor his soul. You completely ended him. He's not even in the afterlife." Yoruichi lauded her lover. There was minimal damage done to the throne room, and no injuries to anyone present. Jasmine freed the maidens chained to the throne and created new clothes on their bodies. They were afraid of Jasmine but thanked her and looked genuinely relieved that Jafar was gone. Meanwhile, Lara had walked over to the throne and picked up the lamp and started to rub it.

Nothing happened. She rubbed harder with quickened pace but no djinn appeared. With a disappointed and defeated look she held the lamp and stared at it. "Yoruichi, what do you make of this?" Lara asked the ancient woman then tossed the lamp to her. Yoruichi didn't have an answer. She rubbed the lamp herself but to no avail.

"Maybe after 3 wishes are made the djinn goes to sleep for a while." Yoruichi guessed. "Demona, you're from this world. Have you read any text about this lamp, or about djinns?"

"I've read plenty. I know almost everything there is to know about them except where they get their power from. THAT, I am dying to know. I never did see one in all my years though. I've seen plenty of lamps but never any that actually worked. Let me take a look." Demona held out her hand to Yoruichi, Yoruichi happily handed her the lamp to examine.

Demona took the lamp and saw an inscription on the face of the lamp. She brought it in close to see if she could make it out. Jasmine had joined the circle while Demona held the lamp and saw Demona's red eyes light up. Demona recognized the language, it was very old.

She read it out loud to the others, knowing it sounded like garble to them and smiled. "In human tongue, it's basically 'rub or scrape if ye are of this plane,' looks like it only works if you are from this world." Demona swiped her hand once across the face of the lamp. A blue cloud of smoke poured out of the spout and the djinn appeared.

"I see I have a new master, I shall grant thee three wishes." The djinn voice vibrated inside their heads. The women looked at each other then back at the djinn.

"Where did you get this power you hold?" Demona asked the djinn. Yoruichi and Lara rolled their eyes. She just couldn't resist seeking knowledge to find even more power. Typical sorceress, Yoruichi thought.

"I cannot say for sure where my power comes from. I have always been. I was placed in bondage 2 million years ago to serve this purpose, the lamp is my cell." the djinn freely gave the best answer he could to Demona's open ended question.

"I wish to know where we can find one who can discern the spirits that plague my companion Lara Croft's home world." Demona asked next of the djinn. The three other women gave Demona a nod in agreement.

"The one you seek is called Voodoo, she is not of this plane. You can find her in a place called New Orleans." Both Demona and Lara recognized the city name. They had both been there before. There was one problem though.

"Which one? New Orleans is part of many worlds. Can you tell us in which this Voodoo resides?" Demona asked to the djinn.

"My abilities cannot discern one world from the next. All I can tell you is there is a supremely powerful being there that draws his strength from stars." The djinn tried to answer to the best of his abilities. "You have asked of me three things and my work is completed." The djinn disappeared from sight, smoke retreating back inside the lamp.

"Drawing power from the stars?" Demona looked quizzically at Yoruichi. Lara brought her hand up to her chin to ponder. Lara then looked up to Demona and snapped her fingers in epiphany.

"From the sun, it's Superman!" Lara exclaimed happily.

"Superman? Sounds like a human name." Demona replied. She dropped the lamp to the floor satisfied with the answers she was given. The three women began to discuss their next move, wondering how long it would take them to find the world filled where magical beings were prevalent. Jasmine stood in silence next to them, looking down at the lamp. When she bent down to pick it up the three women stopped talking and looked to Jasmine.

"What will you wish for?" Yoruichi warmly asked her, stepping close to Jasmine to make body contact. She turned Jasmine towards her and took the edge of Jasmine's face gently in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "You can reverse everything. Turn back the clock. Before Jafar had taken power, bring back your father… Aladdin."

"No! I don't want that. I would have never met you." Jasmine's eyes welled up with tears looking into her lover's eyes. "And besides, both of those men did awful things to me. My father especially shouldn't come back. I know what I want." Jasmine rubbed the lamp. Once again, the djinn appeared and repeated his opening lines.

"I see I have a new master. I shall grant thee three wishes." the djinn stated.

Jasmine mustered up her courage, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating rapidly. In a nervous voice she finally said, "I wish for my mother to be brought back to life." The three other women were surprised by her wish, Yoruichi smiled. There were a few moments of pause before the djinn answered.

"I cannot fulfill this wish. I am barred from resurrecting people from death." The djinn showed no emotion as he stated this. "Your three wishes remain."

"Bollocks!" Lara yelled in response to the djinn who only looked at her expressionless.

"What a ridiculous limitation. I should have wished to know who imprisoned the djinn so I could find him and destroy him." Demona rebuked. Yoruichi didn't say anything, seeing the heartbreak appearing on Jasmine's face brought her immense sadness. She desperately searched her mind for something to say when a new idea suddenly sparked.

"Hey Demona, you've come across a resurrection ritual here haven't you?" Yoruichi asked the disguised gargoyle.

"Yes, but it's not pretty. It doesn't restore them fully, they look like decayed corpses. I don't think Jasmine would want her mother to return like that." Demona was a bit surprised that Yoruichi suggested it.

"No stay with me on this, I think I've got something." Yoruichi paused for a moment to formulate the idea precisely. "What if we use that ritual to bring her back, then ask the djinn to fully restore her body, bringing back her youth and everything?" It took a moment for the women to ponder the idea.

Demona smiled, "You're a genius! I could kiss you for having such a beautiful mind." She gave Yoruichi a lustful smile. Yoruichi arched one of her eyebrows in response.

"What's stopping you?" She replied to Demona, the two got caught in each others gazes a moment then Lara broke the silence.

"A loophole, hey djinn would you be able to do that?" Lara looked up into the eyes of the djinn who simply looked back at her in silence, giving no indication that he even thought about answering her. She scoffed, then turned her head to Jasmine.

"Oh, would that work djinn? Could you fully restore the health and youth of my mother if we brought her back from death ourselves?" Jasmine knew she was using a wish.

"Yes, I can restore someone who is already alive, and I can make the old young again. That is fully within my power." The djinn stated. The women all cheered in excitement then came together in a group hug. Still feeling the effects from the wine, the hug became a soft embrace between them all and they stayed together enjoying the sensations of all of their bodies pressed into one another.

"What do we need for the ritual Demona?" Yoruichi asked quietly as their embrace continued, their hands starting to travel slowly around each other, entangled and never knowing for sure who was touching whom.

"Mmm…" Demona tried to respond as one of the women squeezed her ass. "A keepsake of the deceased, and we need to be close to the deceased body."

"I have a… Ah!" A hand slipped into Jasmine's bikini bottom, "a locket of my mother's, and I know where her tomb is."

The women finally ended their embrace. They thought of continuing but the mention of a tomb had gotten Lara too excited for sex. "It never fails, someone even mentions the word and all of sudden it's all business." Yoruichi teased Lara while the 'tomb raider' inquired with Jasmine about the location of her buried mother.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Several hours had passed as they made the preparations for the resurrection. Demona had left through a portal to gather some obscure items needed for the ritual. Once she returned the four women traveled east of Agrabah, to where the tomb of the sultana was marked by a an obelisk. The etchings on the obelisk were holy scriptures attempting to save the soul of the evil woman buried beneath. Jasmine grimaced at the obelisk and told herself she would demolish it once they were finished. The lamp hung from the band of her bikini bottom.

The tomb was quite deep, they guessed the stupid old sultan tried to bury his dead wife as deep as possible, trying to keep her supposed evil out of reach of the surface. Lara led the group into the depths and when they found the stone coffin of Jasmine's mother Demona prepared her ritual. The four women stood in a circle around the coffin after Demona wrote strange symbols onto the coffin with some of Jasmine's blood.

Demona started chanting in some unknown tongue and the coffin started to shake. Demona stepped forward and moved the lid of the coffin to the side. They heard a ghastly moan coming from inside. The disguised gargoyle peered inside and swallowed hard, clenching her teeth. When she saw Jasmine start to inch forward Demona put her hand up in a motion to stop. Jasmine continued no further.

"Make your wish." Demona told her. Jasmine pulled the lamp from her side and gently rubbed it. The djinn appeared before them in the dark depths of the sultana's tomb. Jasmine looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, I wish for my mother's health, beauty and youth to be fully restored." The djinn pointed his finger to the open coffin.

"Thy wish is granted." Jasmine dropped the lamp, startled at how she was answered so quickly. She became extremely nervous. The djinn went back inside the lamp.

Jasmine saw Demona lower one of her hands into the coffin, "Take my hand, it's ok." She retracted her hand and Jasmine felt a tingle in her spine when she saw Demona was holding a human woman's hand.

With help from Demona, the sultana stood up in the coffin then climbed over the edge onto the floor of the tomb. "Why is it so dark? Where am I?" She looked around the room to each of the women, "Who are you women?" She turned to Jasmine but in the dimness of the tomb she couldn't clearly make out the features of her daughter, much less recognize her or see the nervous expression on her face.

"We're deep inside a tomb, Sultana." Lara answered her, "We'll tell you everything once we're outside, everyone follow me." And she turned to lead them out of the tomb.

Emerging to the surface the women took deep breaths of fresh air, the cool desert night felt pleasant. Jasmine was too busy staring at her mother to remember her promise to destroy the obelisk of her mother's tomb. In the light of the moon the women were awestruck by the sight of the sultana. She wore her sultan hat with flowing sultana robes, leaving her legs exposed on the sides, with the split dark blue robes hung down in front and back. She could have been Jasmine's twin, only looking slightly older than her daughter. They were unsure if the djinn had restored her age to when she died or earlier.

The sultana looked slowly around, recognizing the landscape and getting her bearings. She then turned to the women accompanying her, looking at them one by one, taking note of their features and their odd, foreign fashion. Her gaze froze when she turned to Jasmine. At first she thought she was looking into a mirror. But her eyes were faintly glowing green as opposed to her own blue eyes. Demona spoke, "You've been dead for some time. Apparently you were executed by the sultan for witchcraft. We've resurrected you."

The sultana responded, never averting her eyes from her daughter, "You have my thanks." She aimed the words at the whole group. "How long has it- wait a minute. Jasmine? Is that you my dear?" Jasmine smiled and nodded without a word. The sultana moved forward in elegant, royal demeanor and brought Jasmine into her arms in a loving motherly embrace. Jasmine nervously hugged back, experiencing her mother's touch for the first time. Jasmine had never felt such happiness, and the other women smiled at the sight. This warm introduction lasted a few moments before the sultana graciously relaxed away from the embrace. She looked deep into her daughter's tearful eyes. "You've grown into such an incredibly beautiful woman."

The sultana then turned to address the group as a whole. "That husband of mine is going to be in for a horrible surprise when I return to the palace. He's stolen my throne and masqueraded as the sultan!"

"That won't be necessary… m-mother." Jasmine spoke, struggling to finally say the last word. New feelings erupted inside her, she had only seen a single picture of her mother. "Jafar killed him."

"Jafar?! How?" The sultana was perplexed. Jasmine then started telling the whole story as the ladies travelled back to Agrabah, Finishing as they started up the steps to the palace.

"You have an incredibly talented and smart daughter, sultana." Yoruichi said after Jasmine finished telling her about her killing blow to Jafar. Jasmine had left out some of the story, her feelings for Yoruichi and the time they spent together. She was unsure how her mother would react knowing her daughter preferred the company of women. Their kingdom's religion forbade such acts, punishable by death.

"Please, call me Karima. I hate royal titles. We must throw a celebration for your victory, my sweet daughter. All the land will know how you saved our kingdom!" The women entered the palace walls and immediately Karima took her place as ruler back, hiring all new palace guards and making preparations for a festival.


	9. IX

**IX**

The sultana announced the festival would start in 3 days. Yoruichi, Lara, and Demona said they had some preparations to make and left Agrabah, but promised they would return for the festival. Yoruichi snuck a goodbye kiss from Jasmine before leaving. Jasmine decided to retire to her bedroom, feeling the full effect of exhaustion while the excitement of the recent events faded. She also used her final wish to return the palace to it's original location, which the djinn performed effortlessly, even throwing in full repairs as an unconscious bonus.

Jasmine presented the lamp to her mother, and Karima, showing her wisdom decided it would be best not to use it for any gain. She already had everything she needed, knowing her rightful place as sultana had been restored and her amazing daughter was safe. She summoned the djinn, and made two wishes. The first one was to change the rules for entry into the Cave of Wonders. Now only a woman of virtue could enter freely. Second, she asked the djinn to return to his place within that cave. And with that, the lamp and djinn were gone.

The peace and comfort of Jasmine's own bed, coupled with the fact she no longer had to live under any obligations from her overbearing, overprotective father and that her enemies, specifically Jafar had been vanquished, gave her immense relaxation. She slept for a full day before waking. Her new handmaiden greeted her at the entrance of her door, a beautiful young woman named Dalia with a delightful charm. She graciously led Jasmine to the banquet hall and informed Jasmine she would summon a nice breakfast for her. Dalia then left to inform the sultana that her daughter had arisen from slumber.

"Good morning Jasmine, you're looking well rested." Karima entered the banquet hall and bent down to give her daughter a quick peck on the cheek, she then sat down at the table across from her daughter to join her breakfast.

Jasmine smiled, excited and happy that her mom was joining her. "Morning mother!" she stated proudly, relishing her company. Soon the table before them was filled with fruits and pastries, and the two women conversed as they nibbled lightly.

"So tell me again of this suitor you had chosen, the one you said tricked you? What did you call him, Ala-" The sultana steered their small talk into a deeper discussion.

"Aladdin, and he lied to me. He turned out to be a commoner, not that I cared about that, but it was more the fact that he continually deceived me. Even when I caught onto part of his lie, he would only turn it on me and spin it further. He didn't deserve to die like he did but I could never trust someone like that, much less marry them."

Jasmine continued, telling the story of how she met Aladdin, about running away from the palace. "Father was so adamant, forcing these atrocious men on me at every chance, never listening to my pleas, and always using the weak argument of 'it's the law' when we both knew he was the one who made the laws. It was infuriating and frustrating, I couldn't take it any longer. If I would have met one more of those peacocking princes I would have commanded Rajah to maul him to death."

The sultana listened intently to her daughter, understanding her feelings. "I would have done the same, honestly, I tried to." The sultana saw her daughter focused on her every word and continued, "while I was pregnant with you I feared bringing you up in this environment, where I was forced into a loveless marriage with your father. I left Agrabah and got as far as the sea with my best student, Jafar." Jasmine squinted when her mother said his name. "He promised to help me escape, but then gave me an ultimatum. Be with him or he would turn me in. I naturally refused. He immediately informed the city guards and they escorted me back to Agrabah."

"So he was a creep even back then." Jasmine noted.

"He was an unbelievable conniver." Karima paused again and clenched her teeth together, probing her memory. "He wasn't originally from Agrabah, but had somehow learned of my abilities and convinced a neighboring kingdom to threaten war with us unless I agreed to teach him. At the time, I had placed all the blame on the kingdom, thinking they wanted my abilities for their own strength. It turned out Jafar had kidnapped their Sultana's only son, a baby, in the middle of the night and wouldn't return him until the deal was made.

"I thought he was innocent, so continued my lessons with him and he put on his best facade for me. It was 5 years before we left Agrabah and his true colors emerged. I guess he didn't want to lose me as a teacher, knowing that once I had fled he wouldn't see me again."

Jasmine wasn't surprised to learn about Jafar's revolting behavior, but sympathized with her mom for also experiencing how terrible he was. "Oh mom that's awful, and then to think it was only shortly after returning that I was born, then my father discovered your practices…"

The sultana closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she remembered, "It was Jafar…" Jasmine's eyes went wide when her mother let the words come out, she paused for a moment. "Your father would have never found where we practiced. After I was escorted back to Agrabah I renounced Jafar as my student, and told him he was no longer welcome in my presence. He patiently waited until you were born as he knew I wouldn't do any serious work while pregnant, then he waited for me to go practice alone and immediately went to the sultan, bringing him to where I was."

Jasmine was captivated by the revelations, "I wish you could have taken your revenge on him personally, mother."

"It's alright my dear, I am satisfied that they have been dealt the justice they deserved. The lady Karma has sided with us in this matter." The wise sultana displayed her level-headedness. "And besides, from what you told me it sounds like Jafar went out quite painfully." Jasmine noticed a hint of curiosity in her mother's tone in that last sentence. "I can sense great power within you, how did you come to obtain such strength?"

The sultana noticed a flash of apprehension on her daughter's face from her question. Jasmine took a deep breath and looked from side to side, trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't quite know how to answer. She started to think of her time with Yoruichi and couldn't hold back her cheeks becoming a bit flushed. "It's kind of… private mom. I don't know if I can tell you exactly." She was afraid of hurting her mom's feelings, but Karima only gave her a gentle smile and reached across the table to hold Jasmine's hand.

"My sweet Jasmine, I understand what you've been through. I want you to know you can tell me anything. I want you to trust me completely. I would never betray your trust. I promise." The sultana looked around the large banquet hall, noticing there were some maidens busying themselves with decorations for the festival, and other random palace hands going about their work. "Come with me my daughter, away from prying ears." She whispered as she stood up.

Jasmine followed her mother out of the banquet hall, they entered the throne room then to the closed doors behind the throne, into the sultana's private chambers. Karima led her daughter into her exquisite bedroom, sitting down on the edge of her enormous soft circular bed in the middle of the room. Jasmine sat down on the edge of the bed as well a few feet away from Karima. The smooth silk bedding felt amazing to touch as she put her hands down to her sides.

"No one will hear us in here. Tell me what's on your mind daughter, please. I understand if you have sworn to secrecy, I wouldn't want you to tell me and betray the trust of another." Karima finally said when she saw Jasmine start to relax while they sat on her bed.

"It's not that mom. It's just…" Jasmine tried to find the right words, she was scared of how her mother would react. "Men have been nothing but trouble for me. The only one I ever met who wasn't immediately revolting turned out to be untrustworthy. When he kissed me, something didn't feel right." Jasmine scanned her mother's face, looking for signs of disappointment or disapproval, she saw no such sign, only her loving, gentle expression. "I don't think I could be with a man… romantically."

Karima was pondering her daughter's words. She wasn't sure where she was going with this, or what it had to do with her question about her powers. She felt empathy because she had mostly the same experience with men, they were all rotten bastards as far as she was concerned. What was Jasmine trying to tell her? "Have you given up on finding love my daughter? I fear that Jafar had traveled down a similar path, in his darkness I doubt he would ever understand the concept of love."

"Oh no mother, I haven't given up on love. I… " her words trailed off and she bit her bottom lip. "I found love." She finally said to her mother. Jasmine began to retell her mother the story of how she first met Yoruichi, except this time she didn't leave out the details. "When I fell into her arms it felt like something inside me came alive, I felt peace, and a warm sensation came over me, from the pit of my stomach radiating outward. Her embrace had a tenderness and passion I had never experienced before. It felt right. Then she wiped her tears from my eyes and she…" Jasmine looked up to meet her mother's eyes, hoping she wouldn't rebuke her next words. "She kissed me. I couldn't believe it at first, but I found myself kissing back. I loved it, I wanted it. I wanted more…"

"That's… beautiful." Karima was welling up with tears as she heard the story, "So beautiful Jasmine. Listen to me my dear. No one in this kingdom will judge you for who you choose to be with.

"The old ways of our society persecuted people for their beliefs, executed people whose pathways through life altered from tradition. Even our religion condemns a woman being with another woman. I on the other hand do not believe in the old ways.

"As you know, my magical practices are forbidden by our religion, but I cannot change who I am. Luckily for us, I am the rightful ruler of Agrabah, and I aim to change our laws." Jasmine felt a weight lifting from her shoulders. She was surprised her mother not only accepted her, but approved of her love. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Jasmine. I want you to know I'll always love you, and I'll never betray you. Please continue."

"In retrospect I think I have always been attracted to other women. I used to catch myself staring at the handmaidens in the palace, but I always thought it was simply an appreciation of their beauty. I didn't know it was a deeper, sexual attraction." Jasmine looked to her mother and blushed, realizing she had emphasized the word 'sexual' more than she meant to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about sex with you, mother. It's inappropriate right?"

"I don't feel shame discussing sex with you, Jasmine. I'm your mother. I want you to be comfortable telling me anything. Did you experience.. More with Yo-Yoruichi? That's her name?" Karima pressed for Jasmine to continue.

"Yoruichi, yes that's her name." Jasmine paused again. "Yes… she was my first. What we did together was.. Out of this world." She meant those last words literally. She felt herself getting warm again as she thought back to her first sexual experience. She told Karima about it, how they were on the bear skin rug in front of the fire in the abandoned medieval castle. The way Yoruichi touched her, and how Jasmine touched Yoruichi. She told Karima how they explored each other with their mouths, and how she tasted herself in Yoruichi's kiss.

Karima herself started to get turned on by her daughter's words. She had never thought about being with another woman before but when she pictured Yoruichi naked, doing the things her daughter described she felt her body getting warm, and a moistness between her legs. "Wow, that sounds so much better than my first experience. I envy you Jasmine." She smiled brightly.

Jasmine then told her mother about the magical ritual she unknowingly performed with Yoruichi, how it required passionate erotic sex and how it was activated at the moment of a powerful simultaneous orgasm. She told her mother about the spell Yoruichi casted into her abdomen, and the explanation of the technique told to her by Lara.

The sultana was extremely interested as she listened to her daughter's description of the ritual. She began to think about how she could acquire the same power her daughter had been granted. Jasmine said there were some limitations to the ritual but only heard one of them before she was summoned back to Agrabah, "It can only be performed between two partners who share a deep connection with each other."

"Incredible, I never knew such strength existed, and that it could be activated within us. I only know the ways of sorcery, my master told me of some eastern monks who gained power with internal meditation and said they could never achieve any real power. It is very apparent now, he was wrong." After she said this a lull came between the mother and daughter while they both became preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Jasmine's mother felt like she had wasted all her years of training. She had a weakness, Karima. It was the only trait she and Jafar shared. Her lust for power. All her life she had sought more and more power, defying her master's warnings, contacting any and all spirits who would speak with her.

In her studies she had learned much about the ancient powers, and it was Karima who translated the old scroll which lead to the the discovery of the Cave of Wonders. It was her original intention to use the djinn to greatly excel her power. She had considered it too when she finally got her hands on the lamp from her daughter. She decided it wouldn't be worth it, seeing how Jafar had succeeded in accomplishing her own dreams in a twisted way and had been so easily crushed by her daughter's overwhelming new powers.

Karima and Jasmine finished their discussion, the sultana giving her daughter a motherly hug before Jasmine went back to her room to draw a bath. Jasmine hummed to herself in happiness as she waited for the waters to warm, basking in the feelings of being accepted by her mother. "I guess that makes me a princess again." She said aloud to herself, after repeating her mother's words about being the rightful ruler in her head.


	10. X

**X**

The sultana spent the next few hours pacing in her room, unable to take her mind away from the powers her daughter possessed. She would go over the words her daughter said again and again, desperately attempting to derive some secret to the ritual that would allow her to awaken the sleeping powers within herself. There had to be a way that she could obtain the powers herself. It was becoming frustrating, Karima couldn't think of any solution.

An idea came to her to ask one of the three foreign women to grant her these powers, but she knew there was no connection between herself and them, not like the one that had formed between her daughter and Yoruichi. Besides that, she didn't know if she could go through with the ritual with them.

Having sex with another woman, the idea was so unnatural she couldn't conceive of it in her mind. The sultana had unconsciously become distraught, she hadn't slept since she was resurrected and it had been nearly 3 days since then. She tried laying down to sleep but simply tossed and turned, her mind unsettled and disturbed.

When she tried forcing herself to sleep, to stop all motion and shut her eyes, she would hear voices from deep within her. The entities of her magical pacts still had contact with her, and they now knew of this newfound power in the world. They spoke to her, telling her she needed to gain this power for herself and share it with them. They told her she couldn't rest until she obtained it.

Becoming infuriated with the entities, Karima got up from her bed and decided to step out to the throne room, thinking she could distract herself with the scenery and bustle of the palace. She sat on her throne with her eyes slightly lowered, but still looking out over the room. Her agitation had placed a scowl on her face, and her lack of sleep showed with dark circles around her eyes.

The palace workers were still not used to having the sultana back, and because of their striking resemblance thought it was Jasmine who was on the throne. Their training wouldn't allow them to turn their eyes directly toward the sultana, it was improper. Relying only on their peripheral vision they were unable to tell them apart.

Jasmine had finished her bath and was wandering the palace, wearing a nightgown she had fashioned using the same materials Yoruichi used for her attire. She missed her lover and the feeling of the cloth on her skin was a constant reminder. The princess was taking an interest in the festival decorum, seeing the palace transform slowly as she wandered, she made small talk with some of the palace maidens as they worked.

Some of them were confused, unsure of who they were speaking with. They had been speaking among themselves and word had spread that Princess Jasmine was on the throne with an angry look in complete silence. They now saw what they assumed was the same woman expressing genuine happiness. Their words sounded nervous to Jasmine and she noticed them glancing over to the throne room as they spoke.

Jasmine entered the throne room and saw her mother seated upon the throne. Her scowl was penetrating, Karima gazed straight ahead without focusing on anything. How she had her head tilted forward gave her a menacing appearance. The princess became worried, but in the back of her mind she thought of how beautiful her mother looked, her expression giving her appearance a dangerous edge that somehow accentuated her clothing. She exuded an exciting countenance. "Mother, what's wrong?" Jasmine inquired gently, walking up to the throne.

Karima snapped back from her trance and blinked a few times then looked at her daughter. "Oh my.. I'm sorry Jasmine. I haven't been able to sleep since I was resurrected. I fear my demons have caught up with me." She said plainly, the sultana trusted her daughter and wanted to be open and honest with her. "My studies took me down some dangerous paths, dear. I have a weakness in me. A thirst for power I can never quench." Jasmine stepped closer to her mother and took her hand into her own. "I hope you don't hate me. I can't seem to stop thinking about the powers you possess… I want them for myself-no! I need them."

After how lovingly her mother had responded to Jasmine's own secrets, there was no way she would judge her. "Of course I don't hate you mother. I love you. And I want you to have these abilities. With your wisdom, you deserve them more than I do. Maybe if we talked to the others, they could share the… ritual with you." Jasmine blushed, realizing she had just suggested her mother engage in sex with another woman. "I-I mean… Only if you wanted to."

"I honestly don't know if I could, Jasmine. I'm sure I could force myself to go through with the act, Allah knows I would go through hell itself to gain power. But it sounds like it needs to be a genuine experience, not simply a physical act." Karima thought about Yoruichi again, maybe if it were her, she thought. Maybe. "Besides that, we would need a deep connection and I felt nothing like that from those women."

Jasmine had knelt down beside her mother while continuing to hold her hand. They sat in silence for a while and contemplated. Jasmine thought of something but immediately pushed it back out of her head. It crept back in and she looked at her mother nervously. "We have a connection." She immediately regretted letting the words slip out of her mouth.

Karima's eyes went wide, "Jasmine! What are you saying?! You're my daughter. Doing something like that with you is unthinkable." The sultana knew Jasmine was only offering this as a retort, because it was true she did feel a deep connection to her daughter. She saw the shame in her daughter's eyes and felt bad that she had scolded her. "I know you are trying to help me dear. You're not wrong about what you said. A bond between mother and daughter can never be broken." She smiled warmly at Jasmine which helped her relax.

Jasmine couldn't bear seeing her mother like this. She needed to rest, but the way she looked she would be tormented continually, and with the festival only a day away the activity would keep her too busy to sleep. "We'll think of something, mom. Don't worry. I'm on your side no matter what." She tried to reinforce that she held no ill will towards her mother for her weakness. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek then took her leave, returning to her bedroom to prepare for the festival.

An idea started forming in the princess' mind as she tried on different clothing, weaving magic into fabric around her body, alternating colors and fashions, trying to find the perfect blend. She finally settled on a purple outfit, to match her lover's hair color.

A one piece sash crossed on her back then came up over her shoulders and down across her breasts, then wrapped to the sides beneath her breasts and back up into the cross. She wore a purple string bikini, the string around her waist made of woven gold fabric. Two thin purple scarfs draped from the front and back of her bikini bottom down to her toes, just wide enough to cover the details of her butt and pubic region. She wore toeless purple stockings which came almost all the way up her thighs. They ended right before reaching the height of her vagina, leaving some of her thighs exposed. She wore two gold garter belts at the top of her stockings and golden anklets. She also had purple sleeves running from her wrists up to her biceps, leaving her shoulders exposed.

Happy with her choices, she admired herself in the mirror while concocting and scheming. She wanted to look insatiable to her lover and her sexy companions. Jasmine saved the image of her clothing, burning it into her mind then changed into her golden and emerald bikini attire. With only two days to plan her surprise she exited the Palace and walked into the streets of Agrabah.


	11. XI

**XI**

The people were excited and surprised to see Princess Jasmine walking freely among them, and she greeted them warmly as she passed. The citizens of Agrabah had gone through a lot of terror, and seeing the princess' relaxed demeanor among them gave them hope. They had all but forgotten the customary greeting they had been forced into with the old sultan. Their fear was gone and they no longer felt the need to only look at the ground in the presence of royalty. They were ecstatic to be met with a warm smile when they would accidentally meet the eyes of the princess. The people began to sing praises of her and she was heralded throughout the city.

Jasmine was enjoying herself, but her mind was focused on her task. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, only that she was looking for exceptionally gorgeous women among the populace. She wanted to put together a show for her lover, her companions and the sultana. A dance that would enrapture them as a gift in return for helping Agrabah, and for her mother to help her relax and silence her torment. Or at the very least, give them some personal entertainment to appreciate.

As she walked the streets, Jasmine would glance from woman to woman, examining their features. Some of them would notice the princess' wandering eyes and blush. She was looking for women that not only stood out but were jaw droppingly stunning.

She started to overhear some people in the crowd talking about a band of wandering gypsies that had recently come to Agrabah. They would give off-handed remarks about their general distrust for them, but the men would be whispering to each other about them.

Jasmine couldn't quite pick up on it, then one of them close to her spoke in a low voice to another man and she heard, "I don't much care for gypsies, but have you seen that dancer? Allah forgive the thoughts I have about her." The two men shared a chuckle. Jasmine stepped up to the man and interrupted their moment.

"Where did you see this dancer?" She asked pointedly of both men.

"Princess Jasmine! Please forgive us, we were only talking. We didn't mean to-"

"Relax, relax. I only want to know where I can find these gypsies. I'd love to meet them." Jasmine gave them a smile which lit them up inside. Jasmine's beauty to them outweighed anything they had seen before.

The man stuttered as he tried to answer her. "They are in th-the w-west market, princess." And he pointed in the direction in which he referred.

"Could you please guide me to them? Or do you have other pressing business to attend? I could pay for your help." Jasmine asked of the man.

"O-of course! I would be happy to show you the way, being able to help you is payment on its own Princess. You saved us all!" The man was so excited and started bounding down the street. "Follow me!"

Jasmine was led through the city, turn after turn. The city was such a maze to her, it had looked easier to navigate from overlooking in the palace, but here in the thick of it all the buildings looked the same. They finally reached the west market square where a crowd had gathered around some tents. In front of the tents were some raised wooden platforms, a stage for the various gypsy shows. As Jasmine neared the stage, people were turning towards her, spreading out so that she could be at the front of the stage.

There on the stage was an incredible sight. A gorgeous gypsy woman was dancing, dressed in red foreign silks which clung to her figure tightly, showing off her ample breasts, her thin waist, her flat muscular stomach. She had long wavy black hair and her skin was slightly darker than Jasmine's. Her eyes were an incredible aquamarine color, like the oceans of a tropical paradise.

The princess became lost for a moment as this woman danced, her movements so sultry, provocative and exotic. The foreign music she danced to sounded magical to Jasmine, amplifying the effects of the enchanting dance.

The gypsy woman noticed the princess at the front of the stage and locked her eyes with Jasmine's. Her movements slowed and took on a much more erotic tone, running her hands over herself as her whole body rocked, swayed, and turned to the music. It became increasingly difficult for Jasmine to contain her composure in front of this crowd, marvelling at the show. Jasmine bit her lower lip, realizing her crotch was getting wet from watching the gypsy woman dance. This is it, this is what she needed to present at the palace. She hoped this woman was open to the idea of taking on a pupil.

After the dance had ended, the gypsy woman smiled at Jasmine, gave her a cute wink then disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke. The smoke flowed out into the crowd, some of which entered into Jasmine's nostrils, the aroma sent cascades of pleasure into her, an unknown perfume of many different flowers so sweet and intoxicating. The crowd was heard gasping in ecstasy as the smoke wafted through.

The princess was getting more of a handle on her new abilities, and had unconsciously linked herself to the gypsy woman, she could feel her presence nearby and could pinpoint her exact location. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she quickly darted into the crowd and weaved a common cloak around herself to hide her identity. She blended into the crowd then made her way around to the back of the gypsy tents. When she was sure she wouldn't be spotted, she quickly lifted the bottom of the tent where she was sure the gypsy woman was and ducked inside.

Inside the tent, the gypsy woman had slipped out of her dance attire and was calmly brushing her hair seated on a cushioned stool when the princess entered. Jasmine stood frozen as the full cinnamon colored body of the gypsy was bare in front of her. Her plump breasts and dark red nipples exposed firm and impressive, and she spotted the small tuft of black hair nestled on her crotch above her crossed legs. Her thighs were thick, muscular, with immaculate smooth skin. "What the- who are you!" She yelled at Jasmine, startled she jumped up from her stool and grabbed a nearby robe to cover herself quickly. Jasmine couldn't help but watch as the woman's breasts bounced when she jumped.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Jasmine said and slid the hood of her cloak off, revealing her face to the gypsy. "I'm princess Jasmine of Agrabah. I needed to speak with you."

"Princess, a pleasant surprise. But you could have came in the front, I'm sure my guards would have let you in." The gypsy woman bowed politely to the princess and smiled. She had been afraid of the intrusion but her demeanor changed, she was happy the princess had come to see her personally.

Jasmine took note that the gypsy was no longer on edge with her there, "I didn't want to draw attention, rumors spread quickly. Also, it's a… private matter. I hope I can count on discretion from you."

"Of course, we gypsies take secrets seriously. It's how we survive. I'm Esmeralda by the way, pleasure to meet you princess Jasmine." She took Jasmine's hand gently and bowed her head down and gave the back of her hand a kiss. She then sat back down on her cushion and motioned to another cushioned stool for Jasmine to sit. Jasmine sat down and crossed her legs, she could feel Esmeralda's gaze traveling up and down her body.

Jasmine began to lay out her plan to Esmeralda, how she wanted to perform a show for her friends and mother. Esmeralda was excited as Jasmine described in detail how she wanted the performance to be. She also picked up on the fact that Jasmine had romantic feelings for one of her friends, one of her lady friends. It surprised her, as she was told this kingdom forbade such lifestyles.

She had been with men and women and didn't have a strong preference towards either. She equally enjoyed the company of either sex. She let her thoughts flow freely and unimpeded; it was normal for her to imagine being swept away in passionate throes of lovemaking with the princess. She was of course on board with Jasmine's idea, and provided ideas of her own that would set the performance over the edge, to guarantee Jasmine's desired effect.

"I think it's a great gift. We'll make it spectacular together." Esmeralda explained her opinions. "I think if we find the most beautiful women in Agrabah to perform with us we'll have them in spasms of pleasure at first sight as we start. It's too bad we don't have more time. I know some ravishing women in other parts of the world that would love to be a part of this."

Jasmine raised one of her eyebrows, intrigued. "I have the means to get us anywhere in the world almost immediately. Tell me where and I can take us." Her heart was pumping faster at the thought of exploring more of the world and seeing these women.

Esmeralda was skeptical, but gave the princess the benefit of her doubt. "Alright, I think we should first go to France. I stayed there for a while and met this amazing woman in a small village. A real book smart type of gal. She hid her body under loose clothing but she definitely had… Assets. I'm not sure the name of the village where she lives, or that you would even know it. How will you find it?"

Jasmine smiled, then placed both her hands on the sides of Esmeralda's face and closed her eyes. "Simply picture the village in your mind." Esmeralda closed her own eyes and pictured the village, she saw the cottage where her beauty lived. Jasmine probed and caught glimpses of the imagery in Esmeralda's mind and held it. She then removed her right hand from Esmeralda's face and stretched it outward to her side with her palm pointed away from her.

Seconds later, a narrow red doorway shaped portal arose from the ground beneath them. It filled the tent with its glow. Esmeralda opened her eyes and stared at the portal in astonishment. At that moment she changed her mind about the second woman she would take Jasmine to meet. One who would truly appreciate this power the princess quite vividly possessed. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked at Esmeralda, who looked back and smiled, nuzzling her face into the hand that Jasmine had kept upon her face.

"Lead the way, my master of the dance." Jasmine sung, Esmeralda quickly clothed herself with a white blouse and purple skirt, then hand in hand her and the princess stepped through the portal.


End file.
